Kidnapped
by dreambee
Summary: So...it's always been: guy saves girl then happy ending right?  well, what if it was the other way around? And why is Heiji such an Ahou?
1. Chapter 1

So new story everyone! :D Sorry to those who have been waiting, had so many soccer games, I just couldn't find the time, but hope you'll still like this fanfic!

Okay! Here we go!

000

It was a warm, summer day in Tokyo. Children were out running around playing, while the adults sat in a cool shade. Nothing out of the ordinary.

It was a day were a young detective could sit back and relax…

"Oi! Kudo!"

….or so he thought. He flinched at the sound of his name and turned to see the dark skinned osakan coming straight at him.

"Can't I get just ONE day without any disturbance?" he muttered to himself. With a sigh he looked up, "What do you want Hattori?"

Heiji smiled widely once he saw him.

"Nothing, just bored"

A vein popped out on Kudo's head. He sighed again, trying to calm himself down, trying not to beat him up.

"Then go away"

Heiji sat down next to him, which Shininchi scowled in response. He looked back at him, "What are we going to do today?"

Kudo replied with annoyance, "I am going to relax while you go away"

It was a few minutes before Heiji replied, "Well, that's no fun, let's do something else"

Shininchi rolled his fists up, "Aren't you suppose to be with Kazuha?"

"Nah, she and Ran are back at your place" suddenly, Heiji smirked, "So when are you and Ran finally gonna get together?"

Shininchi glared at him, "What makes you think we are?"

Heiji just smiled, "Well, since you found the antidote to turning you back into a 17 year old, I would think you'd finally ask her out"

Kudo remembered that day, it was just two months ago when Ai had told him that she had found an antidote. Of course he was excited, but she said there was a key ingredient that she needed back at the lab. It took him two weeks to finally get in and out of the BO's headquarters. Luckily no one saw them, but once she made the antidote, he happily drank it and went straight to Ran's house.

He smiled as he thought about her first reaction. She had yelled at him and kicked him at first, but then ran up and hugged him.

"Well no"

"Why not?"

He looked up at him in, "Why do you want to know what's happening with Ran and me anyways? Shouldn't you worry about when YOU'RE gonna ask Kazuha out?"

A tint of red appeared on his face, "Me and K-Kazuha? That ahou?"

"Yeah" he smiled seeing as how flustered Heiji was

"We're just child hood friends, that's all"

"(sigh) whatever Hattori, if that's what you keep telling yourself"

Kudo stood up as well as Heiji, "Let's head back I'm hungry"

Shininchi smirked, "When are you not?"

"Baka! I heard that!"

000

So yeah, still in-progress! The story will get better I promise.  
>But please review and tell me what you think about it!<br>Arigato!

Dreambee


	2. Chapter 2

So hi! I'm back!

So thank you for your reviews! They've been helpful!

This story is dedicated to a fan who wanted me to write this fanfic!

000

"Oh you're back!" Ran turned her head to see the boys come in, "Just in time! Look who came to visit us?"

Three small heads popped out from behind Kazuha. Kudo smiled, "Hey guys!"

"Umm, hi mister, I don't think we've met, but I'm Ayumi!" the petite girl smiled, "This is Mitsuhiko and Genta, we're the...

"Detective Boys!" they all said in unison

Shininchi sweat-dropped, _forgot, I'm not conan anymore..._

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kuod-Shininchi" he waved his left hand

Kazuha spoke up, "So yeah, we were thinking of all going out to eat" she kneeled down, "What do you guys say? Wanna come?"

Genta smiled widely, "Yea! I'm a little hungry"

"What are you guys in the mood for?"

All three pulled each other into a little circle, whispering. They then turned and smiled, "We want some ramen!"

Ran smiled, "Great, I know a restaurant close by, let's go"

"YAY!" the children yelled

Heiji stared at Kazuha as she stiffled a laugh, unconsciously he smiled. Kazuha then raised her head up to see him watching her. He quickly turned his head to the side, a small blush rising up to his cheeks. Kazuha raised an eye brow, but shrugged her shoulders.

000

(An hour later)

As the kids ate, the teens talked.

"So where's Ai?" Ran asked, Shininchi shook his head, "Last I heard, she was with Agasa. They're probably doing some experiment.."

_(With Agasa and Ai)_

_"So why didn't you want to take the antidote to turn back into your old body Ai?" _

_A small girl held a test tube in her hand, "Because, the organization is still out there. Shininchi still doesn't seem to understand that he's still in danger" she placed the test tube down, "So if the time does come, I want to be able to help without the organization knowing where I am, and besides, I kinda like being like this" _

_Doctor Agasa smiled at her, "Well if this whole organization problem finally ends, you know you always have a place here to stay"_

_Ai looked up in shocked, but then smile, "Arigato"_

000

"Okay guys, time to take you home"

the children nodded their heads in agreement. "Kudo-kun, Heiji, you guys go ahead. Ran-chan and I will take them home" Kazuha picked up Ayumi. Ran nodded her head in agreement, "Yea, we'll meet you guys back at the house"

The guys nodded their heads, "Okay, well arigato!"

"Arigato!"

The girls were plain out of sight, leaving the detectives alone, staring after them.

Heiji crossed his brows, he was in deep thought...

Kudo noticed this, "Oi! What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nah, nothing" he ran his fingers through his hair

Kudo scoffed, "Something's wrong, and it has to do with Kazuha-san doesn't it?"

Heiji looked away, "Why does it have to be about her?"

Kudo placed his hands in his pockets, "Because...you didn't argue with her at all today, or called her an 'ahou' which is unlike you"

Heiji opened his mouth to respond but Shininchi cut him off, "Don't even try to make up an excuse, you know I'm right"

With a _humph_ he crossed his arms, "Let's just head back"

Shininchi smiled at his victory, "fine, don't tell me" he started to walk, "but sooner or later, you need to stop fooling yourself and tell her the truth"

Shocked, he went up right next to him, "And what would that be?"

"Figure it out"

(After a few blocks)

Walking silently, they were now only three blocks away from Ran's house.

Once it was in plain view, both boys turned to the sound of a car's tires screeching. Two men got out, they were hardly visible.

Heiji turned to his right when he heard Kudo let out a small yell, Kudo fell down to the ground. Before Heiji could do anything, he felt a large object hit his head.

Then everything went black.

000

"Hattori-kun? Shininchi?" Ran opened the door, "We're back!"

Silence.

"Hmm, maybe they went out somewhere else?" Ran shut the door, "Or found a case"

"I guess..."

They sat down and waited.

000

Well? Sorry I didn't update sooner. Celebrated my birthday yesterday, so this is like my own present :)

So please review!

Dreambee


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry sorry sorry that I couldn't update soon enough! Gomen!

So to cut the chase, here you go! Hope you like it!

000

_3 am..._

"(Sigh) They're still not back?"

Kazuha let out a small yawn, "No".

Deciding to wait for them, the girls had stayed awake, laying on the couch. They stared at the front door, waiting for the missing boys. Their eyes were now covered with dark circles. Ran decided to try calling Shinichi again.

Kazuha decided to do the same.

It went straight to voice mail, "(Sigh) Hey, it's me again...please answer your phone. Kazuah-chan and I are starting to get worried"  
>she looked up at Kazuha, "He didn't answer...what about Hattori-kun?"<p>

"No..." Kazuha stared at Ran who said she was gonna get a drink. She wanted to tell her about the strange feeling in her heart.

From the moment they had left the boys, she knew something wasn't right. She shrugged it off, thinking it was all in her head, but the moment the boys didn't show up, she knew that something bad had happened to them. She wanted to tell Ran, but she didn't want to scare her...and what if they actually did come back? What if she was wrong?

No, she told herself to wait, just in case.

As Ran poured herself a cup of tea, she heard the front door close.

Instantly she ran to the door, "Thank god! Where were y-"

"uhhh, hi?" Ran's face fell as she saw her father.

"Oh, hi dad"

Kazuha came from behind, running. Her face fell as well, seeing as how it wasn't Heiji.

"Oh, hi Mr. Mouri"

Kogoro stared at the girls, with one brow lifted, "What are you two still doing awake at this hour? And where are the other two?"

The girls looked at each other, "...Ummm, well, see we don't actually know dad."

Confusion spread across Kogoro's face, Ran continued, "See, they were suppose to meet us back here, but when we didn't find them, we decided to stay up and wait for them"

"Hmmm, maybe they're on a case?"

Ran sighed, "Not at this hour"

"Have you tried calling them?"

Kazuha nodded her head, "They're not answering..."

He scratched his chin, "Well, they probably just left you"

"Dad! They would never do that!" Ran's face started to turn red in anger at such a remark

Not wanting to get her madder, he put his hands up in defense, "Okay, okay, I was just trying to help geez" he started to yawn, "Well, I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later, in the meantime, we should get some rest. Night."

Once he closed the door to his bedroom, Ran went back to get her tea. "You can go to bed Kazuha-chan, I'll wake you up if they come"

Kazuha shook her head, "No, I don't think I could even sleep not knowing where that ahou is" she sat back down on the couch next to Ran, "I'm staying awake with you"

Ran smiled, "Okay"

They turned their heads to face the closed door.

000

(In a dark cold room)

_H...i_

_He...gi...ii.._

_Hei...gi_

"Heiji!"

Heiji's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name. It was then he could feel a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"Uggh," as on instinct, he tried to place his hand on the throbbing bump, but felt his hands tied up.

"What the?"

"Heiji!" He turned his head to find Kudo sitting in front of him, he also noticed that he too was tied up.

Then everything was clear.

He remembered the guys attacking them and then passing out.

"We have to get out of here Hattori" Kudo started squirming his arms, "Do you think you can untie me?"

Heiji tried moving towards him, he then faced the other way, since his arms were tied to his back, he had to turn in order to grab Kudo's hands. After a few minutes, he let out a sigh of stress.

"It's no use" he faced Shinichi, "whoever got us sure knows how to tie some knots"

Shinichi sighed, "We have to find another way..." he looked around, "See anything that can be of use?"

The room was pitch black, with only one lamp hanging from above them.

"It's too dark to see anything?" he sighed

just then, they heard a sound...like a door knob turning. Both their bodies tensed and stiffened.

A door opened, and some light shed from it. They saw a shadowed figure walking towards them.

Shinichi called out, "Who are you? What do you want from us!"

"Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji...how are you?"

Kudo let out a gasp.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" the man chuckled

"...Vodka" Heiji said out loud, his mouth soon turning into a snarl, "Why are we here!"

Vodka grinned, " Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" he bend down to his knees, "at least, not yet" his face was so close to Heiji's.

Staring him down, Heiji spit at his face. Vodka wiped his face with a smile.

"Arrgh!" Vodka's fist had made contact with Heiji's gut. The air was knocked out of him.

"Heiji!"

He opened his eyes, "It's okay Kudo, this old man's got nothing"

Vodka frowned, "You're lucky that I have something worse in plan for you"

And with that, he left them alone in the dark.

"We need to get out of here fast!"

Heiji sighed, "Working on it"

His eyes went down to see his omamori,

_Sigh...Kazuha..._

000

Kazuha's heart suddenly ached, she got up and walked to the window

_...Heiji_

000

Hello! So tried making this chapter longer, please tell me what you thought about it!

Thank you to those who reviewed! I appreciate it!

Arigato!

Dreambee


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for reviewing my last chapter! Helped a lot!

I'd like to give a special shout out to HeiKazu who came up with this fanfic idea and giving me new ideas for the chapters: Thank you for the ideas and letting me write this story for you :)

Please enjoy!

000

_"Let us go!"_

_The boys squirmed around, trying to free themselves. Two mysterious men started laughing out loud, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this"_

_Kudo and Heiji's eyes widen at the sight of a black hand gun._

_BANG!_

_"KUDO!" _

_Sinichi's body fell limp._

_Heiji glared at the man, who was now holding the gun between his eyes_

_"Your turn"_

_**BANG!**_

_"HEIJI!" _

Kazuha sat upright, sweat still running from her face.

Her breaths came out in short gasps as she turned her head to see that it was 6:27 a.m.

She was in the guest room in Ran's house, the covers were on the floor. Not one sound was heard but the wind that came in through the opened window to her left.

After her breathing finally calmed down, she dropped her head to her hands, "...it was just a nightmare"

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, with a sigh, she decided to go to the kitchen and grab herself a bite to eat.

Once she stepped out, she heard the roar of thunder. She opened the curtains to see that it was pouring, with a few lightining flashing through the dark sky. Closing the curtains, she turned and grabbed a cup.

The warm aurora of fresh coffee filled the air, waking up a young teen.

"Oh, morning Ran-chan, sorry if I woke you up"

"Morning Kazuha-chan" she let out a little laugh, "No, I woke up just a few minutes ago to make myself some breakfast"

Kazuha smiled and sat down at the table, as she took a sip of her drink, she saw her phone from the corner of her eye. Without hesitation, she grabbed it to check if she had any missed calls.  
>"Anything?" She looked up to see Ran sit next to her.<p>

"(Sigh)...nothing" she turned her head, "You?"

"...No..."

Both girls let out a long heavy sigh.

As they sat there in silence, Kazuha spend her time thinking about that feeling she's had, and last night's dream. It had been two days and still no sign of the boys.

Ran noticed the look of fear in her friend's eyes. Kazuha saw the look Ran gave her.

She inhaled a deep breath, "...There's something I haven't told you" she saw Ran nodding her head for her to continue, "I-Well, from the moment Heiji and Kudo-kun didn't show up, I've had this bad feeling..."

"Something's wrong, I knowl it!" she placed her hand to her heart, "I don't know if it's intuition, but everytime Heiji's in trouble...I can feel it"

Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes, "And...this time..." she looks at Ran straight in the eyes, "it's worse than usual"

Ran's mouth was slightly apart, she didn't know what to say. She was just about to say that it was probably nothing, but Kazuha did have a point, they still weren't back.

She too was feeling something was wrong, but she never thought of it. Shinichi and her had always had a close bond, but not like this. Remembering the times Shinichi would be in trouble, not once did she sense that he was in any real danger.

Could it be possible that what Kazuha is feeling...is real?

According to her...the feeling she had, it never failed.

"So what do we do?" she asked, making Kazuha raise her head in surprise.

"How about Dr. Agasa? You've told me before that he's a good friend of Kudo-kun right?"

Ran nodded her head, "Yeah, let's change first then head over there"

Kazuha nodded.

000

(20 minutes later At Shinichi's house)

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!"

An old man opened the front door, only to see two familiar faces, "Oh, it's so nice to see you two, please, come in!" he led the girls in, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Arigato, but we were wanting to ask you something"

Agasa pointed to himself, "Me? Sure!"

Ran looked down, "umm, well, we don't know where Shinichi and Heiji-kun is, and we were wondering if you knew"

Confusion spread across the old man's face, "They're missing?"

Kazuha nodded, "Two days ago, we were suppose to meet back at Ran-chan's place, but they never showed up, please, do you know anything?"

"I-I'm afraid not, hmmm, it's unlike them to have just gone off like that-"

"Unless they're in some trouble" A small voice made everyone turn around to find a petite short-haired girl coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Kazuha-chan, Ran-chan, this is Haibara Ai" he waved his hand towards her

"From hearing what you've said, it's possible that they've taken them" Ai spoke, more to herself than the others

Kazuha's eyes widen, "Who?"

"Uh, umm..." Agasa pulled Ai aside, "They're not suppose to know" he whispered. With a stern look she replied, "Well, if the BO actually DID take them, you and I both know that we can't help them by ourselves," she looked to the girls, "we can use their help"

"But, Shinichi said-"

"That doesn't matter now" she whispered

Kazuha and Ran both stared at the two, "Please, please tell us if you know anything" Ran said in a hushed tone

Agasa sighed as Ai walk towards them with a smirk.

"I'll tell you what we know, only if you want to get yourselves involved.."

The girls nodded their heads, "Okay, there's a possibility that the boys were taken by a group known as The Black Organization"

she conitinued. "It is a secret organization who do certain researches, I was once in it" she stopped as their faces turned turned with confusion, "My name is Haibara Ai and I am 18 years old, I was a scientist working for them and we created this substance. It's purpose were different, but it turned anyone who drank it into a child"

Ran's eyes popped out as a thought occurred to her, but she stayed quiet.

"Shinichi was the first to help, but it soon got dangerous so we decided to hide him for the time being. That's why he left without telling you" ai's eyes slowly drifted to Ran who was now looking down.

"Then Heiji got involved" Kazuha nodded

"Long story short, we got an antidote to change back to our normal bodies-"

"Then why haven't you taken it?" Ran interrupted

"It's still not safe for me, see, I escaped from them and I was hidden for a while untill they soon figured out what had happened. It's very clear that they want me dead."

Agasa pushed his glasses, "They found out that Shinichi and Heiji knew about them"

Ai nodded, "And they've probably know that they were the ones who went to their head quarters and found the antidote"

Kazuha and Ran took their time to analyze what they had just heard. While Ai and Doctor Agasa walked to the other side of the room to talk.

"Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if it's too much for them to handle-"

"So-So how do we find them?"

Ai and Agasa looked up, shocked to see them still wanting to help

Ran grew irratated, "Well?"

Ai nodded, "I may have an idea"

000

Sorry, just had to stop else I would of kept going till the end lol

Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!

Dreambee


	5. Chapter 5

SO SORRY TO EVERYONE! I just got a job that's been keeping me so busy and plus, something was wrong with my laptop and it wouldn't even let me in! Had to get it fixed, so yeah gomen!

Kay so here's the new chapter! Hope you like it!

000

(Heiji's POV)

_"...Heiji?"_

_I turned around..."Kazuha!" She looked at me with a smile, which I found to be contagious because I soon felt one on my face. _

_I started going towards her, "What are you doing here?"_

_Her eyes suddenly turned with fear. _

_A loud scream escaped her lips as she was pulled away from some invisible force_

_"KAZUHA!" I ran to where she was, looking frantically for her, but she was gone. "KAZUHA!"_

_Nothing._

"KAZUHA!"

My eyes shot wide open. I was back in the small dark room again.

"OI! Hattori, it was just a dream"

I looked over to my right to see Kudo, looking as if he had gone through hell.

Blinking a few times, I noticed that we both looked like hell.

"...It was more like a nigthmare" my throat was dried up, "What happened anyways?"

Kudo looked grim, "Well they pretty much beat us up till you fell out of conscious"

I sighed, "How long have we been here?"

"Beats me...two days? maybe three?" Kudo suddenly looked at me, "You miss her don't you?"

It wasn't a question, and I knew who he was talking about.

"...as crazy as it seems...yeah. I miss her." He let out a chuckle, "Oh come on!"

I looked at him, confused.

"Why can't you just admit you care deeply for her?"

Huh?

"Come on Hattori, I may be dense, but I'm not THAT dense! Do you really think you only care about Toyama-san just as a child hood best friend?"

"What else would I feel for her?" I asked with shock

But Kudo just sighed, "Fine, figure it out on your own"

"...Okay...what's up?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'what's up?' We're trapped in who knows where and if we don't do anything about it, we're probably gonna be dead in less than 24 hours!"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, geesh"

I smiled to see him roll his eyes, "hehe I meant, something's bothering you, other than the situation right now"

Once again, he sighed. It was becoming a routine I noticed...

"Nothing"

"Fine, if you don't wanna talk-

"It's just that I miss her you know?"

I knew it! He was acting strange...stranger than usual, "Nee-chan? Don't worry about it, we'll get out somehow"

"It's not that, okay maybe a little bit, but it's about what she may be thinking..."

...Okay, he lost me, "About?"

"(Sigh) What if she thinks I left her again? For another case"

"You think that maybe...she's going to end up leaving you instead?"

His head turned to one side, he didn't answer

"You know that's not gonna happen, Nee-chan isn't like that...you of all people should know that"

"...Yeah, you're probably right, I-I don't know what I'm thinking"

His eyes were covered in dark circles now that I looked at him, "Hey, how 'bout you get some sleep and we'll switch off?"

"Nah I'm good-

"You sure? Just get some rest man, I'll wake you up when it's my turn"

To my surprise, he actually agreed with me and soon doze off.

What surprised me were his words. _"What if she thinks I left her-"_

...Kazuha? Would she think that? About me? Nah...but would she know something happened to us?

Suddenly I felt my omamori grow heavy around my neck.

Crazy as it sounds...hopefully this charm actually helps us get out of this.

Also...what did Kudo mean by what I felt for her? She's just an annoying sister figure that...I care about, and try my best to keep her out of danger...whenever she tags along with me when I'm on a case and...arrgh what am I thinking!

I turned up to see the only source of light we had.

I just hope we get out of this...

000

"..So you have a tracking device?"

Ran held up a transmitter. "Before, I made sure to have one on Shinichi just in case we lost him" Ai started typing on her laptop, "and lucky me, I forgot to take it off of him once he...umm got the antidote for me" Ran instantly looked at her, an emotion hidden in her eyes.

"So all we have to do is get this thing running and we can track them?" Kazuha asked hopefully

Ai nodded, "And...here...we...go!"

A red dot appeared on her screen, "It still works!"

Ran looked at the dot, "It shows that we're still in Tokyo!" She faced Kazuha, "If we hurry we can call the cops and tell them the directions-

"NO!"

Kazuha and Ran, startled, looked at Ai, who continued yelling, "If you have the cops involve you'll surely kill them!"

Doctor Agasa walked towards them, "They have people watching everywhere, no one can be trusted girls"

Ai nodded, "And the guys may already be dead for all we know, so it'd just get you killed-"

"So then what are we going to do? We can't just sit here!" Kazuha yelled

"How about we just go there ourselves then?" Ran suggested

Ai shook her head, "That's too dangerous, I'm sorry...but there's not much you can do, if the boys are alive...Agasa and I will go"

"But that's not fair!" Ran yelled

"They wouldn't want you guys to risk your lives for them, so it's settled" she closed her laptop, "Don't worry, we'll do our best to bring them back. We'll head out tomorrow morning"

As soon as Ai left, the girls turned to Agasa, who nervously said, "She's right, you guys go home, just let us handle this"

Kazuha was about to protest when Ran placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Fine, but if you need us at all, call us"

Agasa was a little bit startled, but nodded.

"Bye!" Ran pulled Kazuha outside the door

"What do you mean 'fine'! If you think I'm gonna let them go after them without me then-

"Listen" she searched around the door, "We're leaving tonight and going to them"

"Wait what? But how are we going to get those coordinates on her laptop?"

Ran smiled, a small spare key to Shinichi's house was in her hand

"We're breaking in"

000

So? Did you like? Please tell me everything! Any ideas?

To those of you reading, I promise to try to update as soon as I can! School's almost out so I'll have more time to update.

Arigato!

Dreambee


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! thank you all who reviewed! I love reading them!

Well, we last left off with Ran and Kazuha breaking in to get their information and go save the boys! Because that's what we all want right?

BUT! Who knows? It may be that the girls fail...? Idk, I have so many scenarios for this fanfic, but I really have to leave it up to HeiKazu :) Which by the way is a great person who has so many ideas that help me come up with new chapters!

So...please enjoy!

000

Two shadows were at the front door of Kudo's residence...

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The girls were currently trying to open the door, but since it was too dark they couldn't seem to fit the key in the door knob.

"Almost...there...GOT IT-HMPH!"

"shhh!" Kazuha whispered as she slowly removed her hand from Ran's mouth, who nervously smiled, "Sorry"

Slowly, they turned the knob but stopped at the sound of the door squeaking

"..."

Both sighed in relief

"Kay, where's her laptop now?" They looked around the room, the lights were off meaning that Ai and Dr. Agasa had probably gone to bed.

"Let's check Agasa's lab" Ran said, leading Kazuha upstairs.

As they were about to enter the lab, they noticed a door opened with the lights on. Ran placed her index finger over her mouth, signaling Kazuha to stay quiet. Kazuha nodded and watch Ran tip-toe pass the room. As she passed the room, she saw Dr. Agasa sitting in his chair, snoring.

Once she reached the other side, she waved her hand for Kazuha to come.

Soon as Kazuha made it into the lab, Ran closed the door, "Kay, I think we're good for now, start searching"

Kazuha went to one side of the room, while Ran searched the other side.

After several attempts of opening drawers, cabinets and files, Ran finally found a black laptop. "Kazuha-chan! Look!"

Kazuha ran to her and both turned on the laptop. "Well?"

"Ughh, we need a password!"

Ran groaned, "How on earth are we suppose to know what it is!"

Kazuha started pacing. "Okay...no big deal, I mean we're best friends with probably the best two detectives around! Let's place ourselves in their shoes"

Ran grinned, "Okay, so what do we know about Ai-chan?"

"Well, she's obviously smart-"

"AND she's been with Dr. Agasa and Shinichi for a while...hmmm, I wonder..."

Kazuha looked up, "What?" But Ran didn't answer as she started typing

They waited as she pressed enter.

...

"You did it Ran!" Kazuha exclaimed, "what was the password?"

"...Shinichi Kudo" she said in a small voice

Kazuha's smile slowly faded, "...Ran?"

Ran put on a smile, "It's probably just a coincidence, come on, we have work to do"

Kazuha stared at her, knowing what Ran truly felt, but decided not to push the subject"

"Kay I opened up the file" On the screen it showed a red dot blinking, "That's probably them! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Kazuha ran over to one of the tables and grabbed a device, "While looking for the laptop, I found this" she inserted a cord onto the laptop, "We can download the transmitter onto this in case they get moved somewhere else"

"Nice! I didn't think of that possibility" Ran exclaimed as she closed the laptop, "Agasa should also have some inventions that could help us as well"

They both looked around for anything that seemed helpful

"Okay I found this watch, a note next to it said 'point, and shoot to make the person go unconscious'"

"That's...kinda creepy, but take it-" both stopped at the sound of footsteps, Kazuha whispered, "we don't have much time, just take whatever you can, we need to get out of here" Ran nodded and each grabbed as much as they could before they stopped to hear the door knob turn

Their eyes went wide.

"...hmmm, must of been just me" Agasa said in a lazily voice, he turned back around and closed the door.

The window was opened by a little, with two pairs of hands hanging from the window sill

"...that...was...close"

Ran let out the breath she was holding in and nodded. Just right before Dr. Agasa had opened the door, the girls had slipped out through the window, and were now hanging on

Kazuha sighed, "Now let's get out of here" she eyed the tree next to them, "Here goes" her hands let go of the window sill as she jumped, determined.

Ran closed her eyes.

She heard a sigh, "Okay, your turn" Ran turned to see Kazuha safe, "Don't worry, I'm right here"

Ran nodded as she let go. Moments later, they were safely outside Kudo's residence

"Now, let's go find them"

They turned on the transmitter in their hands, to see a blinking red dot

000

Okay SO SORRY, my laptop is officially ruined, so I'm getting a new one instead, right now i'm on the regular home computer we have here and since my parents don't like me spending too much time on the computer...it's taken awhile to update, gomen!

I'll try to update soon, please review!

Dreambee :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter!

So now that school's out I have more time to update :D

Please enjoy!

000

(At Kudo's residence)

Ai woke up to make a cup of coffee for herself

"Good Morning Ai, how'd you sleep?" Doctor Agasa was sitting at the table, tinkering with a new invention

Ai took a sip of her coffee, "It was okay, I was thinking about the boys actually" she set her cup down, "I'll go get the laptop and then we can start from there"

Agasa nodded.

Several minutes later he heard her call for him. He ran up to the lab only to see her scanning her laptop.

"What's wrong?" She looked up, "I can't find the transmitter file! It's gone!"

"What! How can that be?" He looked at the screen

"It's gone-" she stopped as an idea occurred to her, "Hey...can you see if ANYTHING is missing here in this room?"

"Huh? Now why would you ask that-" but as he turned his head to one of the tables he scratched his chin, "..well I remember there were more than four of my inventions here on this table" He walked around the table.

A grim look appeared on Ai's face, "What about the DS? The one where you can transfer any file to it?"

Agasa took a few minutes searching for it, "Hmmm, I believe that's gone as well, now where could it have gon-

"Ugh! They took off with it!"

Shaken, Agasa asked, "Who?"

"Ran-chan and Kazuha-chan! They must of came in last night while we were asleep and stole the files!"

She went back to her laptop, "That's why I can't find the file!"

Agasa stood there, then cleared his throat, "What do we do now? If they've gone after them, there's a good chance they could get hurt..."

She sighed, "I can try to reboot the file but it's gonna take some time...we can't help them unless we know they're exact location"

"Then let's get started"

000

(At a cafe)

"Okay, let's get started" Ran turned on the DS, "So according to this, they're at this street...but where is that?"

Kazuha took a sip from her coffee, "Here, I got us a map of Tokyo, it should tell us the places that are on this street"

"Kay so then there's a small shop here and a book store called Rilakkuma...but that's it" She looked up as Kazuha threw away her drink, "Let's go"

The girls ran out the cafe.

Kazuha put away the DS Transmitter, "If we take the train and get off the next stop, it should bring us to be only 3 blocks away from the shop"

"Okay" They arrived at the train station and walked up to the man in the booth, "Two tickets please"

He nodded his head as they gave him money. When they got the tickets they hurried to the train which had just arrived. They spotted two empty seats and decided to sit down. It was quiet for a few minutes before Kazuha noticed a weary expression on Ran's face, concerned, she asked her what was wrong.

"...do we actually know what we're getting ourselves into here?" Ran faced the window, looking at the passing scenery

"What do you mean?" Kazuha asked

"(sigh) I know we want to go and save the boys, but..."

"But...?"

Ran sighed yet again, "But we don't know the first thing to do once we get there. We don't even know anything about this whole Black Organization thing either!"

Still not understanding, Kazuha replied, "So?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that...if we go in and get ourselves taken, who's gonna save Shinichi and Heiji?"

Kazuha took the time to process what her friend had just said, _what ARE we gonna do? _

Seeing that Kazuha didn't know how to answer, Ran said in a soft whisper, "We should go back and get some help from-

"No"

Ran looked up, surprised to see Kazuha all calm.

"We may not know what to do, or may even get ourselves killed" Her eyes began to water a little, "but even if there's just a small chance...I can't just walk away knowing Heiji may be there"

"I know that if it were the other way around, he'd do the same for me" she sighed, "You can go back if you want and go get Dr. Agasa and Ai, but I'm staying"

Kazuha didn't look at Ran in the eye, instead she faced the other way

"No" Kazuha turned to face her, "I'm staying right, and we're NOT leaving until we get them back!"

Both girls smiled at each other, "Arigato Ran"

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT OUR NEXT STOP IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES!"

"That's our cue!"

The train stopped and the girls ran out. "Okay so 3 blocks away right?"

"Yeah"

Running the whole 3 blocks, they stopped at an intersecting street, on one street, they found a small shop and in the other a small book store. Ran took out the DS Transmitter, "It doesn't say which place they're in?"

"We'll just have to guess"

Kazuha and Ran stood there thinking.

_Which one is it? _Kazuha thought, _It could be either one! _Then she stopped, "Ran!"

"Yeah?"

"What do you see in both places?" Kazuha said

Ran shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, a shop that looks kinda busy, and a regular book store, why?"

"Exactly! The shop has people in it right?"

Ran suddenly understood, "Ohhh, so you think that they're in the book store?"

Kazuha grinned, "If I were a kidnapper, I'd want to be somewhere that's quiet so that no one would find my hostages right?"

"That makes sense, okay so the book store, let's go!"

They walked a little closer to it until Ran grabbed Kazuha by the arm and led her the other way to the shop.

"What? I thought we agreed on the book store?"

Ran pointed to the building, "Look"

Kazuha did as she was told and looked up, she then understood, "there's cameras"

Ran nodded, "We need to first figure out how to get in without getting caught"

Kazuha nodded, "Okay how about this"

The girls talked and talked in the small shop, planning on their next move.

_I'm coming Heiji..._

_000_

Okay so what'd you guys think? Please review, it helps a lot!

Well I hope you guys liked it! The girls adventure begins in the next chapter, so will they make it? Or will they get caught?

And what about Heiji and Shinichi?

Arigato!

Dreambee


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the great reviews! New chapter up! Hope you like it!

000

"Heiji" Shinichi turned his head to the side, "Heiji!"

The dark skinned teen barely moved, making Shinichi worry. "Hey are you alright? Say something!"

A few seconds of total silence went by before a small groan was heard, "Yeah...I'll be fine, just a little tired"

"Geesh Hattori, don't scare me like that"

Heiji was laying on the ground, his whole body was covered in bruises and he was bleeding from the corner of his mouth. It was only two hours ago when Vodka and Gin had decided to check up on them, but soon ended in the boys getting severely beaten up. But Heiji had particularly gotten Gin upset, getting him double the beat.

Shinichi shook his head, "Don't you know when to shut up! Next time we might not make it"

Still in pain, Heiji scoffed, "He had...it coming" The pain was still fresh, but he finally managed to sit upright, laying his head back on the wall, "that reminds me, if they wanted to kill us...why not just get it over with? What are they waiting for?"

Shinichi shrugged, "I don't know...maybe just want us to suffer a little more?"

"I think we've suffered enough" he replied with a long sigh, "I think they're waiting for something"

Shinichi looked at him confusingly, "Like what?"

"...I don't know"

000

"Are we ready?"

"No, but then who is?"

Kazuha looked at Ran and just nodded. As they walked out of the shop, they began to head towards the book store.

Once there, they placed themselves right up against the walls. "Okay, so the first camera is just up ahead, it turns to the other direction after every 8 seconds. We'll have to take turns got it?" Kazuha nodded her head as they reached a corner.

Ran stuck her head out, just enough to see the camera turning. She faced Kazuha giving her a nod. She held up her fingers, slowly counting to 8. After she reached eight, she quickly ran out to the other side.

Kazuha waited for Ran to give her the OKAY sign.

Ran looked back at the camera, letting out a sigh of relief. She picked up a pebble off the ground and threw it towards Kazuha. When Kazuha saw the pebble, she started counting to 8 slowly in her head. Ran waited patiently, "So next is the window right?" Kazuha pointed up and sure enough there was an open window.

Ran nodded, but just as she was about to go, she stopped to see Kazuha placing something on the wall near them. "What are you doing?"  
>Kazuha took out the DS Transmitter, "Remember we took some of Dr. Agasa's inventions? Well this one was labeled 'THE WORLDS' SMALLEST CAMERA' and it's a whole bag of these" she lifted up a plastic bag, but nothing seemed to be inside it, "So I decided to place these on walls we pass, and with the DS we can track the cameras and it'll be like our own security system"<p>

"So we can look back at them and see if anyone is coming right?" Kazuha nodded, "Exactly! Okay now I'll give you a boost and you'll pull me up" Kazuha placed her hands together as Ran put one foot on them. She jumped for the window, "Okay I'm in, grab my hand" Kazuha did as she was told and entered the window as well.

The halls were dark and it seemed as if no one had been in here for years. But the girls knew better to trust their eyes, so they kept quiet. Now ready for their next move, Ran pulled out the DS but was in belief, "Kazuha, it says they're below us?"

Kazuha grabbed the DS to see for herself, "But this place is just one story high?"

"Now what?" She sat down, obviously frustrated. Kazuha saw no cameras ahead of them so she walked into a room with books everywhere. While looking around, she noticed something. "Ran, come here for a moment"

Ran did as she was told, "What?"

Kazuha placed a finger on her chin, "Something's not right here"

Ran scanned the room, "I feel it too, but what?"

Each walked around the room twice, hoping to figure out what was different. Kazuha sighed in frustration. She was thinking of what Heiji would do, "If it were me taken, he would of figure it out already..." She was mad at herself at how useless she was. _Who am I kidding...Heiji could never be with me, he needs someone smarter...and prettier_

A sound brought Kazuha back to reality. It was just Ran sneezing, "Sorry, all this dust is making my nose itch"

"Bless you..." her eyebrows scrunched together. She quickly got up and hurried over to one side of the room, Ran looked at her, "What is it? Kazuha?"  
>But she didn't hear Ran calling after her, she was too focused on flipping through a pile of books on the floor. "Kazuha!"<p>

"Gomen, but look! Remember how we thought something was a little off with this room? Well, when you sneezed because of the dust it hit me!" she looked up at Ran, "All the books are covered in dust right?" Ran nodded, while scratching her nose, "So?"

Kazuha went back to flipping through books, "So, how is it that THESE books aren't covered in dust as well?"

Ran looked at the pile of books Kazuha was at and sure enough, they weren't covered in dust like the rest. "So you think something has to be here...?"

Suddenly a panel on the floor moved and revealed a staircase going down, "Found it" Kazuha grinned as she held up one of the books, but inside was a red button.  
>Ran jumped up and hugged her, "Wow Kazuha! When did you become a detective" she teased, "I guess Heiji's rubbing off of you"<p>

Kazuha laughed weakly, "..I guess" she remembered her last thought before Ran had sneezed, but quickly shrugged it off. "Come on"

And so the two went down the staircase and into the dark...

000

So...? What'd you guys think? I tried making things more descriptive, hoped it worked :)

Okay so I'd like to thank all who reviewed:

**Agony: **Yeah I know, a bookstore and a small shop does sound weird, but I actually had a dream once about it lol I know I'm weird but oh well :) Thank you!

**Honey Honey Honey: **Yea, I was gonna put the rescue operation scene in this chapter, but I already had a lot written and decided to do it on the next chapter ^_^

**Random Person: **Kazuha and Ran are both fired up to save the boys, but as you read, Kazuha is having a small issue whether she is right for Heiji (which we all know she is, but hey! This isn't a fanfic for nothing ;) ) Anyways, thank you for reviewing

**Green Eyes: **I wouldn't be too sure about that, who knows what will happen :)

**Ayumi Kudo: **I hope it will be, cuz I'm already having fun writing this fanfic :D

**Unknown: **Sorry but no, I think the next chapter will be the epic rescue scene, or maybe the next cuz I need to write about what the boys are feeling while Ran and Kazuha are off trying to save them :)

**HeiKazu:** Thank you! Feel free to tell me any ideas you want me to add :) Once again, thank you for letting me write this fanfic for you!

**Mystery Fan: **I hope so ;) I think it would be cool if they actually did an episode of the girls saving them, I would love to see how it'd turn out!

There are two reviews from **unknown **so I don't know if it's the same person or someone random, but : Sorry for making you nervous, but I'm glad you're interested in the story :) and i promise to try to hurry up and update :)

000

Thank you guys a lot! Love the reviews! Please review more and tell me what you think!

Dreambee


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Well thank you so much for last reviews!

Loved them! :D

So okay probably the next chapter is gonna be the rescue scene, because I decided to go back to the boys.

Well, please enjoy!

000

(Back in the dark room)

How long had it been since they were taken? Three or four days? Well it seemed forever to them. Heiji's pain increased in his stomach, though he wouldn't admit it, Gin did more damage than he can handle.

He held in another groan, his eyes closing and teeth gritting. He turned away so that Shinichi wouldn't see, but not knowing, Shinichi had already noticed the increasing pain in his friend. "We need to get you some help Hattori-"

"It doesn't hurt, but we do need help to get out"

Shinichi tried once again untangling his hands from the ropes, but failed. "Don't lie, he probably did more damage than we know. Soon as we get out we'er taking you to the hospita-

"I'm good Kudo!" he let out a sigh and leaned his head against the wall, "besides...if we DO somehow manage to escape, first place I'm going is to see Kazuha" he whispered the last part, mainly talking to himself, but Shinichi heard him. He was taken back a little, not fully surprised because he'd do the same, but it was the way he said it.

"You okay?"

Heiji grunted, "of course I'm okay, why?"

He gave him a 'because I know you' look, "I don't mean your stomach, I was talking about what you were thinking..."

Heiji looked at him, but turned his head away, "...it's nothing" he sighed

But Shinichi wasn't gonna let this go, "It's obviously something Hattori, and I think we both know who it's about...so what's wrong?"

Heiji was weighing his options in his mind deciding whether to tell him or not, but finally figured that there was no harm in him knowing.

"...you were right..."

Shincihi rolled his eyes, "usually I am, but about what this time?"

"...I'm in love with Kazuha"

A smile grew on Shinichi's face, he was just about to yell 'Finally' but when he saw Heiji close his eyes and turn away, something was obviously wrong.  
>"Isn't that suppose to be a good thing?"<p>

"Of course-

"Then why isn't it?"

He looked at Heiji who opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. Heiji knew he should be happy, and really he was! He inhaled a deep breath before finally answering him.

"Truth is, I've always been in love with her"

He smiled when he saw Shinichi's confused look, "What?"

A small laugh escaped his lips, "Every one of you thought I was just too dense about the whole thing, but really, I knew all along I loved her"

"The why not tell her!" It was still a little hard for him to understand. He had always thought Heiji was just stupid to realize his feelings towards his best friend...why would he lie about it?

"It's...complicated"

"Everything's complicated for you Hattori" Heiji sent him a glare, "sorry...continue?"

His eyes soften, "I noticed I began to have feelings for her years ago, course I never told her, so life went on. And remember that case in Kyoto? Well, turns out, Kazuha was my first love..."

"But you never told her anything about how you felt?"

Heiji nodded, "At first, I told myself that if I ever told her, she'd reject me then things would be awkward between us...that was years ago. But as we grew up, I was finally taking more cases"

"And on one of those cases, I remember a man, Arata. He was charged for murdering three women, and I was the one who put him in jail. Kazuha was with me, but she went off to grab us two coffees...

(Memory)

_"Another case solved by the famous Hattori Heiji" _

_Heiji laughed at the teasing girl, "No surprise there" Kazuha smiled "Well, I'll be right back, there's a coffee shop next door, want something?"_

_"Yeah sure, but hurry up, I need to tell you something"_

_She waved bye and went out the door. He smiled to himself, thinking about finally asking her out. "This is it, today I'm gonna do it" _

_It had been weeks when he had finally decided to ask her out. It was weird, he first started having dreams about her. He would hold her in his arms where she would always be safe, and then he would look into her beautiful green eyes that he loved so much, and finally they would share a soft gentle kiss._

_He sighed, he would always wake up at that moment. Then he noticed how much he wanted her by his side, and how more protective of her he was. Then finally he couldn't take it anymore when he would see guys staring at her. He wanted her to be with him, and ONLY him._

_So today he was gonna ask her out. _

_"Hattori!" He turned to his right and saw Arata ushering him to come. He did. _

_"Whaddya want?"_

_He snickered, "Don't think I'll be locked up away for good, I'll be back just watch" he looked past him, "And when I do, I'm going after HER"_

_Heiji turned around. His heart began to race as he saw it was Kazuha. HIS Kazuha._

_"That's never gonna happen, and I'll make sure of it" Heiji growled. He called the cops to take him away, but Arata kept on talking. _

_"I already have it plan out, I'll first kidnap her, take her where no one will ever find us" Heiji looked back at him, eyes glaring, "And maybe, yeah I'll have a little fun with her" _

_Heiji rolled his fists into balls_

_"I have to say, she's a real beauty. And her skin looks so soft-ARRGH!"_

_"IF YOU EVER GO NEAR HER, I'LL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!" he had grabbed Arata's shirt and pulled him up, but Arata started laughing like a maniac._

_"Hattori! Sir!" The cops pulled him off of Arata. Three men had to hold him back. Heiji shrugged them off, letting them know he was okay, when really he wasn't._

_"Heiji!" Kazuha came running from behind, and when she finally reached him, he wrapped one arm securely around her, pulling him behind him._

_Arata smiled at the death look Heiji had, "Just remember what I said Hattori" The cops then took him away_

_Kazuha grabbed him by the face, "Heiji what's wrong, what'd he tell you?"_

_Heiji wouldn't look at her in the eye though, "Heiji...please look at me" He sighed as he opened his eyes, staring at a pool of deep green. She looked so scared, "It's nothing, he just said something about the murders" There was still fear in her eyes, "hey don't worry" he caressed her face with one hand, a small smile appeared on her lips_

_"Let's just go home" she said as she began walking. He followed her outside and pretended to listen as she talked the whole way back, but really Arata's words were still fresh in his mind.  
>What if he did hurt Kazuha? Or not just Arata, what if another criminal who's out to get him attacks her? He would never be able to live with himself...<em>

Heiji was silent. "So that's why you never asked her out?" Shinichi asked slowly. Heiji nodded moments later, "If she and I were to go out, I'd be putting her in danger"

"I was terrified that day Kudo...they'd know she's my weakness"

Shinichi nodded in understanding. "But you can't hide your feelings from her forever Hattori, what if she feels the same?"

Heiji closed his eyes, "I can't be selfish, if she's safe, then that's all I need to keep me happy"

Shinichi shook his head, "But for how long?"

His heart ached in pain, as if it were about to break into pieces.

"Untill...she finds someone else I guess"

000

So...? what'd you think?

This has been by far the longest chapter I've written, and I love it! Hope you guys feel the same, oh! and please tell me what you think about what just happened?

Thank you to all who reviewed:

Ayumi Kudo: *wears a Heiji/Kazuha foam finger* GO HEIJI AND KAZUHA! lol

Mystery Fan: Thank you! I try to make it not boring for you guys :) and yeah it would be the best episode ever!

Agony: Yeah, I'm glad you noticed it. He's the type of person to joke when in danger, acting like nothing's wrong...I think, well that's how I see it :)

Green Eyes: You'll just have to keep reading to find out ;)

Radom Person: ...wow lol WARNING: THOSE WHO WILL TRY TO KEEP HEIJI AND KAZUHA APART WILL BE SEVERELY BEATEN UP BY RANDOM PERSON! :D

Honey Honey Honey: haha that really made me laugh when I read that :D Thanks!

Unknown: Oh I know! They kill it every time! It's really gross! I get so mad when I see a fanfic about Heiji and Shinichi getting together, eww!

HeiKazu: thanks! I really like how this story is going so well :) ummm, I haven't finished all the episodes, and well it's summer, so my parents are off at work while I get to go on the computer :) but i'm usually on it for about 2 hours cuz then I get bored and go out to the movies or go running :)

Well, ARIGATO! :D

Dreambee


	10. Chapter 10

So new chapter is up! Hope you like it!

000

_Just up ahead_

Kazuha and Ran had made it passed several doors, unnoticed. They were by now closer than ever to reaching the location point on the DS Transmitter, and their hearts were pounding harder each footstep closer. A black door stopped the girls, Ran put the DS away, "This is it...that's the door"

Kazuha was the first to take a step closer. Her hand reached for the knob slowly. The metal was cold and it sent shivers down her spine. She took a deep breath and turned it,  
><em>Heiji...<em>

Darkness everywhere. It was what they had least expected it to be, there was a long staircase leading down. They took their first steps down, only to see empty crate boxes laying around. The room had to be not much bigger than a basement.

"Shinichi? Shiniichi?" Ran whispered out, listening for any reply

Kazuha grabbed her, making Ran stop in her tracks. "Listen" they stood still, trying to make out any noise inside the dark room. After a few seconds went by, a sound was heard. Ran gasped as she realized it was a groan, it was faintly heard, but it was there.

They ran straight towards the middle of the room where the sound was heard.

Two figures were recognized as they moved in closer. "Heiji!" "Shinichi!"

Kazuha bent down to her knees, gently lifting Heiji's injured face. It horrified her as she ran her fingers across the scratches and bruises. "...Heiji?" Her eyes teared up, as she placed her fingers on one side of his neck. She let out a huge sigh of relief as she felt a pulse. "He's okay Ran...he's okay"

Ran smiled as Shinichi's eyes slowly opened. "Thank god you're alive!"

Shinichi blinked twice as he realized who was in front of him, "...Ran? Wh-what are you doing here?" she started crying as she wrapped her arms around him, "I thought I'd lost you, don't ever scare me like that!"

But Shinichi was still shocked at how Kazuha and her found them.

While Ran explained the long details to him, Kazuha was trying to wake Heiji up.

"Heiji, please wake up" her voice said softly

She held in her breath as he slowly stirred, then finally his green eyes matched hers "Ka-Kazuha?"

"Ahou! Do you know how scared I was!" and like Ran, she too wrapped her arms around him, but Heiji flinched at her touch, "Ow ow ow!"

She instantly let go, "Sorry" Heiji chuckled at her worried face, "Don't worry, I'll be fine"

The girls untangled the ropes, letting their hands free. "So can someone tell me what's going on? And how did you find us!" Heiji asked while rubbing his hands. Ran took out the DS Transmitter, and held in a laugh as she saw Shinichi's eyes go wide.

"When you guys never showed up after two days, we went searching. We told Dr. Agasa and Ai that you were gone and she told us that probably you were taken and then showed us the transmitter she said she left on you"

Shinichi tensed up, " they just let you guys try to find us alone!"

"Hehe weeeeeell, not exactly" Kazuha said sheepishly

Heiji burst out laughing, "They don't know do they? Gotta hand it to you 'Zuha, didn't think you had it in ya" he said with a wink that made her go scarlet red

"It was Ran's idea to sneak into Shinichi's house"

They boys looked at Ran, "What? They wouldn't let us go find you" she crossed her arms, "Besides, we wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for Kazuha" everyone turned to her, "Yeah, she was the one who got us out unnoticed, the one who figured out you guys were probably in this old bookstore instead of the store next to us, saying that you guys were probably hidden where there's less people, AND found the secret entrance inside the bookstore by seeing a pile of books that weren't dusty like the rest and so deducing there must be a reason" Ran folded her arms "Looks like your detective skills rubbed off on her Heiji"

Heiji looked at Kazuha with a small smile, "Who would of known?" he whispered as Kazuha and him shared a small moment looking into each other's eyes.

But the moment ended as Shinchi cleared his throat, "Well how about we get out of here first before they come back" Everyone agreed.

Heiji winced in pain as he tried getting up and was about to fall if not for Kazuha. She got one of his arms around her as she placed her arm under his, letting him use her weight for support. "Thanks" to which she nodded

They climbed back up the stairs and started walking before Kazuha stopped them, "Wait! The cameras Ran!"

Ran quickly got out the device and turned it on, "What cameras?" Heiji asked

"Kazuha found these cameras at Dr. Agasa's lab and decided to place them so we can check in anyone is coming our way"

She flipped through the different areas, "It's clear, let's go"

They were able to walk ahead for ten minutes before a cold voice called out to them, "Not so fast ladies"

Two men appeared with a gun pointed at them.

Heiji and Shinichi's heart froze.

"Well, I have to be honest, I'm pretty surprise you two made it this far girls"

"Leave them alone" Shinichi replied

"Wait, you were expecting us?" Ran asked, Gin let out a laugh as Vodka talked, "Well of course, we had placed a camera at the Kudo's residence and saw you two" he then smiled, "Never did we think you'd come for them, but then again you would never leave your boyfriends behind. Which was good for us because it made our plans even more interesting"

"Your problems are with us, leave them out of this" Heiji growled

Gin went up to him, "You never know when to shut up do you?" as he placed the gun on his forehead

"Don't! Please!" Kazuha yelled

Vodka signaled him to stop, "Now aren't you sweet? Now tell me, would you be willing to risk your own life to save his?"

"What?" Heiji asked but was cut off by Kazuha's stern voice, "Without hesitation"

"Interesting...and what about you?"

Ran nodded, "Yes"

"Well then, Gin, would you like to take them instead? I'm sure I would-"

"Leave them alone!" Heiji and Shinchi yelled in unison as they pulled the girls behind them, protecting them.

Gin and Vodka chuckled softly, "Well see I really don't think it's up to you to make that decision now is it?"

Kazuha stepped forward before being grabbed by Heiji, "Dammit Kazuha, what do you think you're doing?" She turned to him, "Like I said, I'd rather it be me than you" Caught off guard, Heiji was left speechless, but recovered as soon as he saw her turn. "Ahou! You don't know who they are!"

"They're the Black Organization that Shinichi had to hide from aren't they?" She replied coldly

Shinichi looked at Ran, "Y-You know?"

Tears ran down her face, "Dr. Agasa told us about them and said you had to hide but..." her head went down and whispered, "but you never left did you? You were Conan all along am I right?" Kazuha and Heiji looked at Shinichi for an answer, but nothing came out.

Ran looked up, red eyed and with a small smile, "I forgive you"

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief, but then looked serious, "I am not letting you do this Ran"

"Too bad, she already made her decision boy" Gin said, which earned him a glare from Kudo

"First let them go" Kazuha said

"Oh we will, but first we'll just have to make sure they don't just come running back" Vodka said as Gin and he punched the boys in their stomachs

"What are you doing!" Ran yelled

"Oh don't worry, just giving them a goodbye present" he said as they tied the boys hands once again, who were now gasping for air. "Let's go" Heiji and Shinichi stood up as they were led towards the exit, the girls following behind.

"Well there you have it, they're free. Now if you girls would kindly enter the vehicle here" A black car was parked outside, the back seat door opened for them.

Hesitating, Ran and Kazuha looked at the boys who were yelling at them, "Don't do this!"

"C-Can we just say goodbye, one last time?" Kazuha asked

"Make it quick"

Ran rushed over to Shinichi, "Ran don't...please" he begged but she just shook her head, "I'm sorry" she whispered as tears ran down her face as she pulled him in for a kiss to which he responded to.

Kazuha hugged Heiji, "Ahou, why are you doing this?" She too was in tears. When she pulled back she sighed, "Because you'd do the same for me"

"But then you'll die if you go!" He choked out

She caressed his face with one hand, "But I can't let you die..."

She wiped the falling tears off his face before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay let's go" Gin grabbed the girls as he led them towards the car.

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other, panic in their eyes. "Wait Kazuha!" Heiji yelled as he tried getting up. He had to stop her, tell her how he feels about her before it was too late. The car was already driving away though and he wasn't fast enough to reach her.

"Kazuha!"

"Hattori!" Shinichi yelled at him, Heiji turned and saw that he had freed his hands with a broken glass. Shinichi ran up to him and freed Heiji's hands as they both started running towards the distant car.

Suddenly, the black car was drowned in a huge blaze of fire. The impact was so huge that it sent the guys flying to the ground.

They looked up...

"KAZUHA!"

"RAN!"

000

GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!

I am so sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Had a small writer's block, but now it's all good :)  
>Soooo? what'd you think? Please review!<p>

Oh and thank you for all who reviewed the last chapter:

Random Preson: Lol I think everyone here would beat the c**p out of anyone who'd keep Heiji/Kazuha and Shin/Ran from being together. Send them to the hospital! lol watch out everyone, she means business lol

Ayumi Kudo: send them to pluto or canada? nice lol love the evil laugh :)

Mystery Fan: aww thanks :) Yeah, I don't know Japanese either, though I'd luv to learn it!

Unknown: yeah yaoi kinda creeps me out, but hey I don't judge anyone who does like it, it's your opinion i say, thanks for the review!

Green Eyes: Yup, Gin and Vodka knew they would come...sorta. i thought it'd make the story more interesting if they somehow got caught

Agony: who knows? :) it can go either way

HeiKazu: Sorry about not adding the fighting part cuz I can't really picture Gin and Vodka just surrendering themselves to the police if they lost the fight, doesn't seem like them oh and yeah, that gives me the creeps

Honey Honey Honey: Hahaha true! Sigh, I wish Kazuha and Heiji would actually end up together in the manga/show. HAHAHAHA LOVED the pink dress and the comment Kazuha made :D cute little story lol

I'm a Baka: Yeah, the last chapter was a fast update cuz I already knew what I wanted to write, plus I got a little carried away lol

unknown: sorry it took me awhile to update, but hope you liked it!

Missjennifer54: thanks! glad you like it so far :)

SO THANK YOU ALL! Oh and please review!

Dreambee


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! sorry didn't upload fast enough, but I just moved into a new house so it took FOREVER to unpack, but now things are starting to settle so I'm back!  
>Kay well back to the story :D<p>

**TO: HeiKazu, Wow! You and I totally think alike! Right before you gave me your idea to how the girls survive, I had already thought the same thing you did :D With a few thing s different here and there, but other than that, it's the same idea. And don't worry, the other half of your idea will be in the next chapter. Thank you for being an awesome friend!**

000

(Heiji's POV)

_No..._

This couldn't be happening...

"KAZUHA!" I took off running towards the car that was engulfed by flames. So did Kudo.

Once I reached the car, I made a move to go in, but the heat was too strong. Frantically, I looked around, trying to find her, but all I saw was orange flames and black smoke bursting out everywhere. In a sad attempt, I yelled out her name, hoping for something...anything.

I looked to my left and saw Kudo. He stared at me, panic in his eyes. Mine probably mirrored his as well, but he just stood there, frozen. I guess he was too shocked to even move...but standing still wasn't going to help anyone. "Come on, we have to do something! Think!" I tried shaking him by the shoulders, but all I heard was Ran's name coming from his mouth.

"Dammit Kudo" And before I knew it, my fist came in contact with the concrete floor. My knuckles were scratched up with blood, but there was no pain, "We need to do SOMETHING!" I yelled, but he just looked at the burning flames.

Kazuha.

Everything suddenly began to blur...I guess I didn't realize till now that I had been crying. But more than anything else...I hated myself.

I couldn't save her.

I promised myself to keep her from harms way and broke it.

It was MY fault!

"...my fault"

She didn't deserve this...it's because of me she's gone! If she hadn't met me, none of this would of happened...she wouldn't be gone...

My legs gave out as I fell to the ground, staring at the flames. Pain shot through me as I clenched my chest. _What's happening?_ I held in the yell that wanted to escape my lips, but instead I heard sobs...and they were coming from me. I had no control.

I guess my body knew my pain as well. It literally felt like someone was ripping my heart out.

She was my other half...and now she's gone. What now?  
>I can't even DREAM of a life without her!<p>

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Kudo, his eyes were red from crying.

"Sh-She can't be gone...she can't!" My voice cracked. He nodded as tears began to fall from his eyes again.

"You wished she'd...h-have never met you huh?" he asked, his voice was small, pained...

"She'd be alive" it sounded cold, but it was the truth

Kudo was quiet, it suddenly came to me that he felt the same way.

"How can she be gone...?" I had almost forgotten that he lost someone very special too, his best friend...his one love.

There was nothing else to talk about, so we stayed their, swallowed by guilt.

I continued staring at the flames, they were still going. Kudo had called the police a while ago, and told them about the car bomb.

From a distant, I heard a small sound, but ignored it. After a few seconds, I heard it again. I turned my head to the direction of the sound, my hand unconsciously grabbed the omamori Kazuha gave me.

I followed the sound, it was like metal scraping against the concrete. A pile of car pieces laid before me, but my eyes focused on another sound in front of me.

"Oi, now's not the time to be running off Hattori-

I held up one finger, signaling him to shut up. He noticed and heard the same sound I did.

_Someone's in there..._ I grabbed a pipe next to me, _If those guys somehow manage to survived, they're gonna wish they NEVER set eyes on her_

Kudo was thinking the same thing because he too grabbed a car piece.

A shadowed figure came up, it was hard to see who it was because of all the smoke. But we saw the figure bending down, pulling someone else up.

"Let's go" I whispered to Kudo as we ran towards them

I could feel hatred running through my body, my arms holding up the pipe, ready to fight.

The smoke cleared up.

(Normal POV)

Heiji and Shinichi raced towards the two figures but when they were three feet away, they stopped. Frozen.

They held in their breaths as they stared.

Suddenly, their weapons fell to the ground.

For a while, they just stood there, almost in a daze.

Heiji was the first to make a move, he walked up to the first person, his eyes angry. But what he did shocked everyone.

His tan arms wrapped themselves around the petite girl, spinning her up in a circle as he pulled her in closer. She let out a small gasp, turning a small shade of pink.

"He-Heiji-

"Don't EVER scare me like that 'Zuha" he whispered as he pulled away to look at her

Kazuha smiled, "Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" but her expression faded into worry. "You're crying" she said as she wiped one tear away from his eyes

"Of course I am ahou, you scared the hell out of me when I thought you..." he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead he stroked her cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you" he softly said

Kazuha's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you actually mean that?" He pulled her into another hug, giving her his answer

Shinichi looked at Ran, and she stared back at him. Without any words, they ran up to each other. "Shinichi-" but her words were cut off as he kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss and after a few seconds pulled away to look up at him.

"Don't ever leave me"

Ran smiled, "I wont"

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other, holding the girl of their dreams safely in their arms.

(10 minutes later)

Sirens were heard all around. And the four teens were up on an ambulance. Having people making sure their vitals were all good, and patching up some cuts and scratches.  
>It took a while before anyone could talk.<p>

"Okay you're good to go Hattori" Heiji said a quick thanks and strolled down towards his friends.

"Heiji"

"How do you feel?" he quickly asked, scanning her

Kazuha laughed, "I'm fine, what about you?"

Heiji muttered a quick ahou to her, saying how she should be worrying about herself other than him.

Shinichi shook his head, deep in thought. Ran seemed to notice as she was the first to ask what was wrong.

"Okay, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you guys are safe but...

"How did we manage to survive?" Kudo nodded, making Ran smirk as she looked to Kazuha to explain

"See, when Ran and I were in the car...

_(Rewind)_

_The girls looked outside the window, seeing the boys running after them._

_"Oh don't worry, you'll soon start to forget about them girls" Gin laughed out_

_But Ran and Kazuha smirked. "is it ready?" Kazuha looked back at Ran and smiled as she held the DS in her hands, making sure no one could see it but Ran and her._

_She quickly typed in a code and immediately a countdown appeared. _

_She nodded her head and turned to the drivers. "Well, this was fun but we gotta be somewhere else right now, bye!"_

_Gin and Vodka turned their heads just in time to see Ran unlocking the doors. "Wait!"_

_The girls threw themselves out of the car, landing hard onto the ground._

_In the back seat was a timer and it had just reached zero seconds. "DAMMIT!" _

_Vodka's yell was the last words they heard from him before the car burst into flames._

Then everything went black for awhile.

(Present)

"We had planned to place a bomb onto the car from the beginning, making sure they'd never go after you guys again" Kazuha finished.

Ran let out a small chuckle. Seeing the boys reaction was one someone wouldn't want to miss.

But of course Heiji and Shinichi were speechless. "You knew he was gonna take you?" Heiji asked at the same time Kudo asked, "You planned this from the beginning!"

"Actually..." Ran looked towards Kazuha, "it was all Kazuha's plan"

This made Heiji's mouth drop, while Kudo just smiled, "Well I'm impress Kazuha"

Kazuha smiled, "Arigato Shinichi"

"Wait wait wait wait!" Everyone stared at Heiji, "You mean to tell me you came up with this ALL by yourself! How!"

"You should know, YOU'RE the one who taught me to be prepared for anything" she said as she crossed her arms, "I guess hanging out with a great detective paid off after all" she joked, making Heiji smile.

"I guess" he softly whispered

"Oh thank goodness!"

Everyone turned to see two people run up to them.

"Dr. Agasa and Ai?" Shinichi yelled, "What are you doing here?"

The old man bend down to catch his breath, "When...we found out...they were going after you, we quickly tried figuring out their coordinations" he said between gasps.

"But apparently there was no need, seeing how you guys are alright" Ai pointed out

"Sorry about that" Ran said shrugging her arms

with a sigh, Heiji placed his arm on his stomach, "Well" he looked up, "I'm hungry, anyone up for some food?"

"Is that really all you can think about right now!" Kazuha asked in disbelief

"What? I've been trapped for maybe three to four days, with no food!" Heiji complained, "I'm starving!"

Everyone laughed as the two began to quarrel. Eventually Kazuha caved in and they headed out to eat.

000

Okay so everyone is saved! YAY!

BUT!...the story still isn't finished :D Please review a lot! Tell me what you thought!

And thank you to those who did review the last!

Random Preson: Well...they got blown up instead lol

Mystery Fan: yeah it was kinda long, and awww! lol

Ayumi Kudo: well i wouldnt want Gin and Vodka to rest in peace, they deserve to die

Agony: Well, they took the girls because it would make Heiji and Shinichi suffer.

Honey Honey Honey: lol you and your pink dresses

Green Eyes: yeah, any guy should be lucky to have a girl love them enough to risk their own life for them. Now all we need is Heiji to actually realize that he loves her

I'm a Baka: lol sorry about the cliff hanger :) but hoped you liked the chapter!

Unknown: they are :)

sweetpea999: thanks! And no Kazuha wont die lol so don't cry :) thank you

Missjennifer54: it does, doesn't it? lol thank you

unknown: sorry, I'll try to update sooner :)

: why didn't you like it at first? well I'm glad you do now and thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! Well got awesome reviews on the last chapter! Thanks guys!

Would like to point out though: if you have anything in mind to help my writing get better, please feel free to tell me :)

Kay so back to the story!

000

Her voice echoed out into the night

"(Sigh) Heiji, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine!"

It was late at night that the two Osakans had parted their ways saying their goodbyes to Ran and Shinichi. And for the past hour Heiji kept bugging Kazuha asking how she was and if anything was hurting. At first Kazuha just laughed it off, but it soon got to the point where she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Heiji!" Her yell brought back his attention. He stared at her, crossing his arms, "Ahou! I'm just making sure you're okay!" He waited for her to argue but instead it had gotten quiet all of a sudden, making him look at her in curiosity, "...'Zuha?"

Her voice was but a whisper, "You're worried about me when it should be the other way around" she said with a sigh.

Heiji scoffed and closed his eyes, "I'm fine"

his eyes opened wide as he felt a hand caress his face, "wh-what are you-

Kazuha looked at him with soft eyes, "You can't tell me you're fine when you've got bruises all over you ahou" she then went over to a cut above his right cheek

_Her hand...it's so warm..._

"Does it hurt?" Heiji shook his head, his cheeks tinting a small shade of pink, "I'll wash them when we get inside"

"I said it's fine" And all too quick for his liking, her hand disappeared from his face

"There you go again, pretending like you're not even hurt at all" her voice quickly grew angry, "can you just give up the act?"

And once again, the two began to quarrel, "It's not an act! You're just too stubborn to let it go!"

"I am not!"

"Yea, you are!"

"Ahou!"

"AHOU! This went on until they reached Heiji's home.

"UGGH!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, "Why do I even bother!" she began to walk away, but Heiji continued

"Exactly! Why?" but all he did was make her even more mad

"Well excuse me for caring!"

"Well who asked you to?"

She stood still, taking in what he said. Her hands clenched into fists as she dropped her head low, and through her gritted teeth she whispered, "Ahou...you still don't know" A few seconds passed in silence between them, she waited for what he'd say but Heiji was at a lost. "Know what? Kazuha-

Just then Heiji's front door opened and his father came out. "Oh there you are, hello Toyama-san"

Kazuha greeted back weakly.

"What's wrong?" Heiji asked

"Well, the station just called, one of the prisoners escaped" His voice showed no emotion, "You need to come with me"

"What? Why?"

His dad got into his car, "Apparently he left a message behind"

Heiji grunted, "So? What's that got to do with me?" He was a little annoyed by how his father interrupted their conversation. He figured if they needed him he could go tomorrow to check it out, but right now all he wanted to do was ask Kazuha what she meant by her last words.

"It's for you" he handed him a file, "I don't know if you know him, but here's his file" And with that he drove off

_Message for me? _He thought as he opened the envelope to see the prisoner's identity. It didn't take long before he realized who it was.

Kazuha noticed his hands clench the paper as his eyes narrowed in anger. "Sorry 'Zuha, but I'm gonna have to go..." his words trailed off as he took off on his motorcycle, leaving Kazuha behind.

"ugh! That ahou! He could at least drop me off at my place"

Seeing no point standing still, she began to walk home as she headed up into her room.

She lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling wall, she was at war with herself.

With a sigh she dialed a number, "Kazuha?"

"Ran! I'm so glad you're still up, hey can you help me with something?"

"Umm yeah, what's wrong?"

Kazuha stayed quiet, "I-I'm thinking of telling Heiji..."

She closed her eyes as she waited for her response, but all Ran said was, "Tell him what?"

"Y-You know..."

"Kazuha, what on earth are you talking about?"

By now Kazuha's cheeks grew hot and red, "Th-That I'minlovewithhim"

"What?"

She mentally slapped herself, "That I'm in love with him!"

It wasn't long until she heard Ran's piercing scream, "Are you serious! Finally! So how are you going to do it?"

Caught off guard by the question, she panicked, "I-I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know! It has to be romantic!"

Kazuha laughed shakily, "You know what? Just forget about it, I think I'll just wait, I mean he has to figure it out sometime soon right?"

Ran's yell made her drop the phone, "What! No! You're not backing away from this! The sooner the better!"

"But-

"No! Look I'm sure he feels the same way, but he's just too scared to bring it up. Be the first to make a move!"

Slowly Kazuha's confidence began to build up, "yeah, you're right!"

"Of course I am!" Ran laughed out

"And you know what? I think I'll do it tomorrow"

"No! Go for it tonight! Or else you may back down!"

"Okay I'll do it! Arigato Ran!"

"No problem, tell me all about it as soon as possible!"

She said yes and a quick goodnight before she hung up.

_tonight's the night..._

She placed both hands over her heart, she was going to tell him.

000

I know I know short chapter :) But that's the way I wanted it to be.

Thank you to all who reviewed!

HeiKazu: *hugs back* yeah :) Thanks for this awesome fanfic idea! And well after this fanfic is finished, I'd like to start writing some of my ideas I have for more Heiji and Kazuha fanfics if that's okay

Missjennifer54: In french? Where are you from? That's so cool! I'm learning french at my school :) lol thank you!

Unknown: Lol yup, and oh yeah I know they call each other like that, but it's like whenever I'm typing, I seem to forget and just type in their names :/

Mystery Fan: Of course they're smart :) lol or else they'd be in big trouble and oh, yea the whole scene I guess can be called "Car bomb" Kazuha and Ran wont be charged for murderer because basically I see it as self-defense ;)

Random Person: Wow I just pictured the evil joker laugh lol :D

Ayumi Kudo: Well I'll try to add humor but definitely lots of drama next chapter :O

Honey Honey Honey: lol aww Ran and Kazuha would look adorable as chibis :) poor Heiji... ;)

Green Eyes: lol yes it's bigger than the old one and who knows? Will Kazuha finally reveal her love fore him? Or will Heiji beat her to it? Or will they just stay as "good friends"? stay tuned!

Agony: ...that sounds like Heiji lol I could picture him like that

I'm a Baka: Sorry I didn't add humor, but umm what do you mean by "breaking the fourth wall"?

: Thank you very much :) I promise though next chapter will be longer than the rest

Unknown: A shrunken Kazuha and Ran instead of the boys? Hmm, that would be cuter lol but Heiji is adorable when he's little! lol

000

WELL! Please review! :) I'd love to hear your thoughts! And please thank HeiKazu for this awesome fanfic idea! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks guys for the reviews! They were great =)

So everyone kind of has an idea on who the mysterious criminal who escaped is BUUUUUUUT if you don't know, you'll soon find out in this chapter!

Please enjoy!

000

(Late at night)

"So where is it?" Everyone at the station turned to see the young detective glaring at them. Somehow, Heiji seemed different to them, and it scared them. No one dared answered back. "So it seems you DO know the guy"

Except his father.

"Here, it was about two hours ago that he somehow managed to escape" a white folded note was handed to him. "So how do you know him?"

Heiji sighed, "On a case long time ago, I was the one who caught him and sent him to jail"

His dad nodded in understanding, "Kay well I'll leave this to you then" and he walked away.

Now standing alone, he unfolded the paper and read the words...

**Told yuh I'd get out didn't I?**

**And this time you already know who I'm after**

**-Arata**

_Kazuha..._

"Hey you!" A police officer turned to him, "I want this man found now!" He showed him the file with Arata's picture in it.

"Yes sir, we're already working on it"

And with that he left.

Heiji got on his bike and got out his phone. He had to make sure Arata hadn't already gotten to her. As he was about to dial Kazuha's number, he saw that she was already calling him.

"Hey you actually answered!" her voice sounded so cheery, _good she's still safe,_ "Kazuha listen to me-

"I need to talk to you Heiji, tonight"

He was a little taken aback by the question, but continued, "Same here, how about meeting me back at my place-

"Actually I'm here by the river"

His heart jumped in fear, "A-Ahou, why are you outside this late!"

"I needed to take a walk, and besides, it's not that far from the station. But I guess I can go back..."

He mentally slapped himself, "(Sigh) No, just stay there, I'll be there in a sec. Don't move!"

"Okay!"

"And don't talk to anyone got that!"

"Yeah yeah Heiji, just get over here! Okay bye!"

Hanging up the phone, he stared at it for a few seconds, _Wonder what's up with her? She seems a little too happy to me..._"Doesn't matter, I have to keep her safe!"  
>He started the bike and drove off.<p>

(With Kazuha)

Kazuha was having a hard time staying still. She had decided to tell him by the river, "It's romantic enough isn't it?" After her call with Heiji, she was planning on what to say first, should she just blurt it out as soon as she saw him?

"No, I'd probably scare him off" she laughed as she pictured the scene

It was dark, but the moon was shining brilliantly tonight. Plus the light made the river sparkle, making it more beautiful than it already was. Walking around soon got her tired, so she decided to sit on a rock.

_A lot of things have happened this past week, first Heiji and Shinichi get kidnapped, then Ran and I go after them but instead get caught by Gin and Vodka. We planted a car bomb though, and managed to get out in time. And now, I'm finally going to tell Heiji that I love him!_

Blood quickly rushed to her face at the thought.

But she was happy. No, mainly relieved to reveal her love for him after all these years!

The breeze refreshed her, then her smile quickly faded.

What if he didn't feel the same for her? Would he decide not to be friends with her anymore?

She quickly shook the thoughts away, "No, you're going to tell him!" then softly she whispered, "Even if he doesn't feel the same...I just can't hide my feelings anymore longer"  
>And she meant it. No one knew how many countless nights she had stayed awake, thinking about him. It was torture. Everyday she'd be by his side just as a childhood friend, and wondering if that was all they'd ever be.<p>

"I need to know"

Just then she heard the sound of footsteps.

She quickly stood up, "Ahou, there you are!"

Her heart skipped a beat, "Heiji"

His dark skin glowed from the moonlight, making his deep green eyes stand out. "Look 'Zuha, I need to tell you something"

"Same here"

Heijis' eyes narrowed, "Okay you go first" he had to admit, she had been acting weird all night and wanted to know why.

"We've known each other our whole lives and been best friends right?"

"Yeah...?" He watched how her pale cheeks soon got covered in a soft red blush

"Umm, well see" she sighed, "I'll just come out and say it"

She looked at him in the eye, "I-I'm in love with you Heiji"

She watched as his eyes grew wide, and his lips parted a bit.

"Kazuha-

"Let me finish" by now it had seemed everything around them was gone and it was just them. "I love you, but...I need to know...I need to know how you feel a-about me"  
>Her eyes and heart were hopeful as she waited for his response. He stayed quiet for awhile, making her nervous.<p>

But she had done what she had most feared, opened her heart up to him.

Now it was all up to him, he could either care for it, or crush it into pieces.

Heiji stared at her, a part of him remembered what he had promised himself, that if he was to go out with her, he'd be putting her in danger. But another part of him was filled with happiness, she felt the same way as he did! His heart felt as if it was about to burst with joy.

And yet...

"Heiji?"

He hid his eyes with his bangs, his heart already twisting with pain.

"...I'm sorry Kazuha..."

His words shattered her world.

"O-Oh, I see" she tried her best to hide her tears, but they just kept falling. _Well, I guess I got my answer_ she thought to herself. She shook her head and smiled, "It's okay"  
>Heiji looked up.<p>

He could easily see past her smile, he tried reaching his hand out to her, but she quickly flinched away at his touch, "Kazuha..." His voice cracked, he could tell he was hurting her and never before had he felt this much pain.

"Just forget about it" she was trying so hard to put up a mask, "What was it that you wanted to tell me about"

He pulled back his hand, not wanting to change the subject, but had to in order to keep her safe. "A prisoner escaped, you might remember him, Arata?"

Kazuha closed her eyes, "Yeah, he umm he was the one who murdered three girls right?" her voice was scratchy

Heiji sighed, "He told me before they took him away, that- that he would one day escape" he paused at the next thought, "and that he'd come after you" he looked to see her reaction, but to his surprise, she showed no emotion.

"I see, so I should stay at my place for the time being, till you catch him right?"

Her response surprised him, "Y-Yeah"

They stood there in silence, but she soon broke it as she began to walk away. "Let me know when you've caught him"

Unconsciously he reached out for her, "Wait-

"Heiji...please" a sharp pain electrocuted his whole body. Her words were pleading, almost begging. He could see her whole body trembling, making him unable to breathe. Kazuha was closely at a brink of losing it. All she knew was that she had to get away from here...far away from him.

Her arm was cold to his touch, and once he let go she continued walking away.

Unknowingly to her, Heiji was silently crying.

As she reached home, her father came to greet her. "Kazuha, I just got a call that the escaped prisoner is after you"

She nodded her head, "I know, Heiji told me to stay here until they catch him"

He nodded, "Kazuha?" her face was stained with tears, "Did something happened to you and Heiji?"

"Not really" she slowly hugged him, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight"

He softly gave her a quick peck on the forehead, "Goodnight"

She went up to her room and locked the door behind her. Then quickly she fell down to the floor and sat upright against the wall, curling up into a ball.  
>Letting her feelings take over control.<p>

She cried for hours, never had she truly felt alone.

Her breath came in short gasps and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop trembling.

It never occurred to her before that his rejection would have this much affect on her.

Through the running tears, she told herself she didn't regret telling him. She'd rather know then not know.

But it still hurt.

Everything went cold. Her body felt weak. The pain wouldn't go away, and so she cried.

She cried because she couldn't stop.

She cried because the pain was too much.

She cried because he didn't love her.

000

Okay, this one even made me shake and cry. But I hoped you guys liked it.

Please review and I'm definitely going to update as soon as I can.

Thank you to all who reviewed:

Missjennifer54: That's so cool! Lucky! And yeah thanks! :)

I'm a Baka: Ooooh okay, I don't think I did that in this chapter though, sorry. Lol thanks!

Random Person: Lol what's up with everyone and chainsaws? ;) jkjk thanks!

: Yup, thanks :) this is definitely more of Kazuha and Heiji now

Mystery Fan: I know, he's not that smart is he? But it was okay because Arata didn't get Kazuha when he left, thanks!

Honey Honey Honey: Yeah you would think that right? Lol but I thought since it's a fanfic, why not keep him alive and make him the villain as well :)

Green eyes: He seemed pretty determined to me, but who knows? ;) Criminals always have a plan

Agony: It would, but I'd be more afraid of her Aikido skills lol

Ayumi Kudo: Someone's a little violent ;) note to self: do not give Ayumi Kudo an axe lol

: lol thanks for reviewing!

HeiKazu: That idea seems great! But I think I'm gonna start typing some of my ideas up for Kazuha and Heiji :) And how come you asked me to write your idea? Why not publish it yourself? Don't get me wrong though, I'm super happy that you asked me! Just curious is all

Unknown: I think Arata is Kazuha's least worries right now, I'd tell Heiji to watch out ;)

SO THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Oh and HEI/KAZU: thank you from me and those who reviewed, for this awesome idea!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all who reviewed! You're awesome!

I can't tell you how much I love reading the feedback you give me =) Always makes me happy unless you say how much you hate it...then I just don't really care

But so far no one has said anything like that, so thank you!

Now! Next chapter!

000

Heiji was pacing back and forth, waiting. _Where is he?_ He stopped to look up, but continued when he saw no one. It had been a few hours since he returned back to the station and was now waiting for an update on the search for Arata. The criminal whose next target was none other than Kazuha Toyama.

"Mr. Hattori!"

A young police officer ran up to him, trying to steady his breathing.

"About time!" He yelled, clearly annoyed, "So?"

The officer shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we still haven't found him"

"Dammit!" He punched the wall next to him, "Well keep looking!"

"Yes sir!"

Once he was alone, he laid his head against the wall with his arms pressing up on it. "I'll find you Arata" then he whispered, "And when I do, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!" Finally, his nerves had calmed down and he was able to sit down and concentrate.

"Where could he be?" asking no one in particular

A vivid picture of Kazuha popped into his mind. She looked like her usual self, all cheery and happy. Her eyes shined when she had on his favorite smile of hers that was so contagious. And even now he couldn't help the smile tugging on his face.

"I wont let him near you 'Zuha"

He had made sure to send a patrol officer by her house to keep an eye on her. He would of gone himself, but he needed to focus on capturing him before he could even get fifty feet close to her. Then her happy image soon transformed to how she looked an hour ago.

And his smile quickly disappeared.

Her formally cheery self changed into someone he hadn't recognized.

Her smile faded, and her eyes shone still, but with tears.

Just seeing her like that made him want to break down and cry.

Her image was still fresh. He knew he was hurting her, and not to mention it practically killed him when he heard her voice crack. Never in his right mind had he thought it was possible to feel this pain. And it only worsened as he thought about how she was feeling right now.

Here he was, trying to protect her, or at least that's what he tried telling himself...when really all he did was reject her.

Inhaling deeply, he massaged his forehead with his fingers, "She'll be fine...she'll be fine" he whispered to himself. But a small voice told him otherwise, _Who are you kidding? Do you really think she's okay? _He shook his head,_ If it was the other way around, you'd be destroyed! You wouldn't even know what to do except be swallowed in misery! So what makes you think she's 'fine'?_

_"..._Kazuha..."

Abruptly, he stood up. He HAD to go to her. See how she was doing.

The motorbike roared with life as Heiji drove off.

000

(With Kazuha)

Someone had been knocking on her door for quite some time now, "Kazuha? Kazuha, what's wrong? Please, open up"

It was her father, but Kazuha made no sign of moving from her curled position. It had been hours, long painful hours of crying and wishing for it to all go away. She wanted to say she was alright, that everything would be fine.

But nothing was ever that simple right?

Her father sighed, and went back to the living room. He was so sure it had something to do with Heiji. Did they get in a fight again? He tried thinking of many ways for her behavior, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that it must of had to do with Heiji. What other reason could there be?

As he was collecting his thoughts, he heard the front door open.

"Hattori?" he walked to him, "What's wrong?"

Heiji stood in front of the doorway, panting. "Gomen, but I came to see how Kazuha was doing" And just as he started to head up to her room, his hand was grasped by Mr. Toyama's firm hand. His eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Sir...?"

Mr. Toyama's eyes were hidden, and when he spoke, it was with hurt, "Did you two fight again?"

_What? A fight? No...we just talked, that's all!_

"No, it wasn't a fight" his eyes softened, "we just talked..."

Mr. Toyama still didn't release his tight grip on him, "Well, something must have happened between you two, because she's never acted like this before"

Right then and there he could feel Heiji flinch at his last words.

Heiji asked without hesitation, "What do you mean? What's wrong?" his voice full of concern

It took him a moment to answer back, "...I..I don't even know..." he let go of Heiji's arm and walked away from him, leaving Heiji mixed with different emotions.

_Kazuha?_

Slowly, he walked up to her room. He tried turning the knob, only to find it locked.

(Back with Kazuha)

By now she had laid down on the floor, motionless. She had run out of tears to cry by now and couldn't move. She was tired both physically and mentally, but she couldn't fall asleep. The world seemed to stop, having her stay frozen in pain.

She sighed as she heard another knock on her door, but made no move to get up. Hadn't her father realized yet that she didn't want to talk? Why couldn't he just leave and let her be? But then she heard a voice, one too familiar that even if she were deaf her heart could still pick it out from everyone else.

It was HIS voice.

"...Kazuha"

_No_

"Kazuha, open up, it's me"

His voice was soft, and filled with concern...she quickly shook the thought away, _just leave..._

"...please" her voice cracked, probably from hours of crying. But to her dismay, he was determined to get her to open up.

"Kazuha, listen to me" she looked at her door_, _her eyes brimming with tears_. _"Please, open up...we need to talk"

She cleared her throat, "Ther-There's nothing to talk about" she cringed at the sound of her voice, it sounded hoarse and weak. She didn't want him to see her in this state. _He'd probably think I'm just some weak girl and probably no different then all his crazy fan girls..._

"Kazuha" he leaned his head on her door, "Please" he waited for her, but after a few seconds he realized that she wasn't making any move on opening it. He kept on knocking, until anger got the best of him and he began to raise his voice, "Ahou! Open up now! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to you?"

But silence was the only reply he got.

"Fine! Just stay in there then!" he smacked the door before turning to leave

Half-way leaving, he sighed and walked back to her door. "Look...'Zuha, I-i didn't mean it-"

He stopped when he heard muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. _She's crying again..._

A lump formed at the base of his throat, _this is all my fault_

He sat down with his back against the door, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

And the two, unaware that both were sitting back to back if not for the door between them, stayed in that position for most of the night.

(Next day)

It was probably late in the afternoon that Kazuha finally woke up with a sigh. _Another day..._She got up and changed into a white shirt and some jeans. She then went over to her mirror to fix her hair. But when she looked at her reflection, she let out a small gasp. The girl in front of her was so unrecognizable that she hardly believed it was her.

The girl in front of her had a pale face, white as a ghost, and had stained tears all over. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there was no emotion to be found anywhere.  
>This couldn't possibly be her...could it?<p>

What happened to the once cheery girl? The one who would always smile?

_She's gone..._

She knew why, it was all because of him.

After long years, she finally told him of her feelings. Ready for his reply.

But apparently she wasn't ready for his rejection. And so he made her who she is now; alone...and hurt.

How could one person have this much affect on her?

She scoffed at her own question, it was because she was in love with him. And you know what they say about love, it could be the most beautiful feeling ever, but also the most dangerous. And that's what she had now, unrequited love.

She decided to leave her hair down, not bothering to fix herself up, _What's the point anyways?_

As she opened the door, she let out a small shriek, but quickly covered her mouth.

_Heiji? Wh-What are you still doing here?_

Slowly she removed her hand from her mouth, and eyed the tanned detective. _You stayed here all night? Why?_

She quickly shook her thoughts away and decided to go around him to try not to wake him up. She wasn't ready to talk to him just yet.  
>Actually she didn't feel like talking to him ever, it would just bring back painful memories.<p>

She stepped over him, and looked behind her, making sure he was still asleep. When she made sure, she continued walking.

"Kazuha wait"

Her whole body froze.

000

Sorry it took awhile, but hoped you liked it?

And please, I'd love to hear what you have to say =) so please review!

So thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter:

: I'll try, but not making any promises ;)

Mystery Fan: lol but I think right now she needs protection from Heiji instead

Honey Honey Honey: aww, my mom says the same thing =(

Random Person: I'll keep that in mind lol =) thank you!

HeiKazu: aww, I'm so happy too =) it's going great so far. Yeah my parents say the same thing too =(

I'm a Baka: I know =( but maybe things will change! =) ...or not ;)

Agony: thanks! that means a lot! =D

Green eyes: lol watch out! Green eyes is going superman on us ;) haha

Ayumi Kudo: *runs away but yells back "Thanks for reviewing!"* lol

Unknown: but then being a detective is what makes him who he is, which Kazuha loves =)

Missjennifer54: aww thanks! but hey, what story doesn't have drama in it? =) thanks for reviewing!

000

SO THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! I PROMISE THE ACTION IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! =D


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, can't believe it took me a while to finally update, sorry you guys =( it's really hard juggling soccer, school, work, family/friends AND updating the fanfics

But I'll try to update whenever I can =)

So on to Chapter 15!

000

"Kazuha wait"

She stood frozen.

_What? No! I made SURE he was still asleep! _She closed her eyes, her back still facing him.

"I-We need to talk."

Her eyes quickly searched her surroundings, wondering what to do. _I can probably make a run for it _She mentally nodded, _no...he'd easily catch up_

"Look 'Zuha"

_But if he comes after me, I could always use my aikido on him, yeah that'd work! _"Kazuha?"

_That'd give me plenty of time to/_

"Kazuha!"

She was quickly released from her thoughts as she felt strong hands grab on to her. Next thing she knew, she was staring into the dangerous green eyes she loved.  
>Heiji just stood there, somewhat annoyed that she hadn't answered his first question.<p>

Stunned, Kazuha's instincts kicked in, "A-AHOU! What was that for!"

"Ahou! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Kazuha quickly realized what he meant, and instantly her eyes were filled with fear and sadness. She couldn't talk to him, not now..."Hei...just let me go"  
>She just wanted to forget everything, heck she couldn't even say his name...she didn't trust herself. But Heiji noticed it too.<p>

"So what? You can't even say my name!" She didn't answer, instead she looked the other way.

His heart twisted at the thought of what he was about to say, and he so deeply wanted to say something different, _but...but I can't let her get hurt, I have to keep her safe... _He clenched his fists, _it-it has to be this way..._

"Hey look, we're still...we're still best friends" he tried making his voice sound calm and steady, "...right?"

Nervously, he stared right at her, desperately waiting for her answer. Kazuha still looked away, deep inside she was yelling yes, but remembering how hurt she was, she never wanted to feel like this again. Ever.

"...gomen"

He held his breath.

"I think it's best...if we didn't see each other for a while"

And in an instant, his whole world shattered right before his eyes.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but he heard her. And her words, every bullet he'd ever taken, any pain he's ever had before, if he could, he'd gladly take it all again if it meant not feeling what he felt right now.

"..you" his voice started to crack as he shut his eyes tight, "you don't mean that"

Honestly, she agreed, but each passing second she faced him face to face, reminded her of how badly injured she was. It had to be done.

"goodbye" she glanced at him once before she turned to leave.

Heiji's hand instinctively went up to reach for her, but deep inside his mind, a little voice called out to him, _what are you doing? weren't you the one who said that this would keep her safe? _But he never meant for their friendship to end..._you have to let her go..._

Kazuha ran out the door and sprinted towards the first thing she saw; it was a cafe.

She laid her back against the wall as she struggled for air. In the back of her mind, she replayed what had just happened. Tears fell down, she clenched her hands into balls.  
>Random people passed by, some pitying her.<p>

With some pride left in her, she moved towards the back where hardly anyone was near.

When she was finally able to steady her breathing, she realized that there was one thing bothering her, "...was...was he...crying?" Right before she had ran off, she noticed his eyes looked watery, but was unsure due to the fact that she sprinted off.

She sat down on her knees, "Probably just my imagination, I mean, why would he cry? He doesn't..." her vision was covered with blurs again, "he doesn't love me" she choked out. Once again, she broke out in sobs. _Why is this hurting so much?_

She gritted her teeth together as a yell of pain escaped her lips.

(Back with Heiji)

_""I think it's best...if we didn't see each other for a while"_

Over and over her words played in his head, like a broken record. It had taken everything he had to stop himself from running after her and take it all back.

He wanted to take it all back.

Take back the false lie of him not sharing her feelings, all her pain and suffering...

His breathing was uneven, his eyes were red from crying, and he looked dead.

"...kazuha"

a few hours passed. He had left long time ago back to his own place. His mom had noticed his strange behavior, she asked him what was wrong, but got no answer from him. Worried, she went to her husband for help. Heizo Hattori looked up from his newspaper. He showed no emotion and went on back to reading his paper.

"Aren't you going to say something to him?"

Heizo shook his head, "It's his problem, whatever it is, he'll fix it. Just let him be"

Heiji went up to his room and threw himself on his bed. He let out yet another sigh.

Staring out into space, he didn't notice his phone going off. It was until the fourth ring he heard it and quickly scanned it to see if it was her.

To his dismay, it was only Shinichi.

"...what do you want?"

"OI! Hattori! How's it been?"

There was a long pause. "Hattori?" worried that he didn't answer, Shinichi asked, "What's wrong? Everything alright?"

His voice was hoarse and low, "...(sigh) she confessed to me"

On the other line, Shinichi grinned, "Congratulations!" his grin quickly faded when he didn't hear Heiji's voice, "...Heiji?"

"...I blew it Kudo...I blew it" Shinichi flinched at the sound of his cracked voice, "Wh-What do you mean? Heiji, What. Did. You. Do?"

Heiji clenched his hands once again, "He's back, Arata" he heard Kudo let out a small gasp, "He's after her I know it, that's why...that's why..."  
>Shinichi's voice raised a bit, "That's why what?"<p>

"I told her...that I didn't return her feelings" A lump formed in his throat, "then everything went down after that, she doesn't want to see me...or even be friends" Then mainly to himself he said, "It's because of me she's suffering...all because of me"

Shinichi let out his frustration, "Baka! Do you honestly think you're doing both of you a favor?" he sighed and calmed his voice down, "Listen, I know what you mean, but...you can't do this to yourself, or her"

Heiji shook his head, "NO! I can't let her get hurt!" Kudo was silent, "...but I can't stand being without her..."

Shinichi sighed as he heard his best friend cry.

After a few hours, Heiji had long hung up the phone. He was now laying in his own misery. Not one moment went by of him not thinking about her.

He'd never felt so alone.

"Heiji?" the soft voice of his mother came from the other side of his door. "Heiji, please, can we talk?"

There was no answer.

Unsure of what to do, she decided to go into his room. Her eyes saddened at the sight of her son. His eyes were red and puffy, his skin was pale while there were streaks of tears on his cheeks, and his hair was a mess. She was sure that whatever her son was going through, Kazuha had to have been involved.

"Heiji-

She was cut off by the ringing of the phone. With one last glance of Heiji, she went down to answer it.

"Hello? I'm sorry, but he's not feeling too well...is Kazuha here?" She looked up as she saw Heiji instantly down the stairs, staring at her. "No I'm afraid she's not. Yes? Sure, I'll call if I hear anything" She hung up and instantly found herself facing her only son.

"What's wrong?"

His eyes were serious, "...her father says that she hasn't returned home and he's worried- Heiji!"

But it was too late, he was out the door.

(With Kazuha)

It had gotten dark, and she was stumbling around the streets, not caring where she'd end up.

It wasn't long until she realized she had ended up back to where she had first told Heiji of her feelings. She could feel the tears forming once again.

_I'm all alone..._

"Ahou!" she yelled out, but froze when she heard someone chuckle.

"Who's there?" she quickly scanned the area, but it was too dark for her to see.

"Lucky me that I find you out here all alone" a tall man came out from the shadows, "Thank you for making this so easy for me" he grinned, "Kazuha"

A million voices shouted in her head, yelling at her to run, fight, yell, anything!

But she didn't feel any fear, just pain.

A sharp blade was in his grasp, but she stood still.

_Why bother anyways? _

Heiji's face appeared in her mind, her whole body ached with pain. It was unbearable.

_RUN!_

Heiji's image seemed to yell at her, he looked desperate.

She shook her head, no more.

No more pain. No more crying.

Arata walked towards her.

She wanted it all to end. She didn't want to feel anything.

He lifted his hand and charged.

Her broken heart welcomed the blade.

000

REVIEWS PLEASE! =D

I seriously need feedback on what to do! Though I kinda have something in mind ;)

Thank you to all who reviewed!

Missjennifer54: I hope so too

Ayumi Kudo: Of course she's not weak, she can beat up all of Heiji's fangirls without breaking a sweat! lol

Mystery Fan: (I punch Shinichi and he lets go of you) GO BEAT HIM UP MYSTERY FAN!

Ayumi Kudo: haha yeah, they worry too much I think =P thanks for the review!

I'm a Baka: haha I love drama! It makes everything interesting!

Agony: yeah, poor kazuha...

Random Person: aww thank you!

Honey Honey Honey: haha yup =)

Green Eyes: lol watch out everyone! ;)

Unknown: I do too =(

HeiKazu: I knw right? =) so what do you think of your fanfic so far?

salimaran08: aww thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it so far! =D

000

Thank you all! Please give out long reviews if it's not too much to ask =D

Until next chapter! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

So I know you all really want to get back to the story so I'll make this quick, PLEASE ENJOY! lol

000

(With Heiji)

_Dammit, where are you?_ It was late at night, the stars shone brightly and it was a full moon. He could search for hours and still be able to see through the dark because of it. If it were any other situation, he could imagine Kazuha wanting to stay outside, wanting to enjoy its beauty. "Then I'd have to be there to make sure she didn't catch a cold" he muttered to himself.

But he quickly pushed that thought aside, focusing on finding his best friend.

He first checked where she mainly would have gone; the park, mall, her favorite restaurant that was downtown. By then time had passed and it had been a little over an hour and still he couldn't find her. He was quickly losing his breath, stopping every 15 minutes for a breather. But it would only last for a few seconds, which was just enough time for him to recover, or so he told himself.

On his way to the train station, his phone started to vibrate. He looked at the caller Id and answered, "Hello?...No...I haven't found her yet...okay, let me know if you hear anything" he sighed and stood there staring, it was her father. He was still at the house, waiting there just in case she did return.

he was just about to put his phone back into his pocket when he felt it vibrate yet again. He sighed in frustration, but when he looked at the caller id he saw that it was kazuha.

"Kazuha! Where the hell have you been?" his voice eagerly asking

"Hello Hattori" a rough deep voice replied.

Heiji's hand tightened around the phone, he recognized that voice. "Where is she!" he growled out

But Arata just laughed madly. "I told you I'd get you back didn't I?" Heiji stood still, unable to answer. "Hmmm? What's the matter Heiji? Why the sudden silence?" his voice filled with amusement.

Heiji gritted his teeth, time was ticking by and who knew if Kazuha was even alive, but Heiji had to believe she was. He sighed mentally, he just couldn't bear the thought of her gone. Shivers went down his spine, he was getting desperate by the second, his voice began to crack and in a low voice he asked, "Please...I'll-I'll do anything you want, just tell me where she is" On the other line, Arata seemed to have found pleasure in Heiji's begging tone.

"Is Heiji Hattori" he started to laugh crazily, "the famous high school detective actually BEGGING!" Heiji cringed but stayed quiet. "And I've actually silenced him as well! Oh this is too good" His voice then turned into venom, "This! This is what you get Hattori! After all those years of rotting in that jail cell, I finally get my revenge"

Heiji's hands began to tightened into fists

"You're suffering is way better than by just killing you off-

"SHUT UP!" anger rose within him, "Tell me! Just tell me where she is!"

His laugh made Heiji's blood boil, "Now why would I do that hmmm?" there was a long waited pause, "Actually, it would be more entertaining if you actually saw her weak, pale body...yes" He cleared his throat, "Okay Hattori, since I'm feeling in an extra good mood today, I'll tell you"

Heiji's breathing quickened

"Go to the old station, the one that's vacant"

And with that he hung up. There was no need to tell him twice. Heiji sprinted off, _please still be alive_

000

"ARATA!" no sign of him.

"Kazuha!"

Heiji searched frantically for them at the old station that had been abandoned years ago.

He heard a sound, no it was more of a click, from a weapon every cop knew by heart.

"So...you're plan IS to kill me then?" Heiji turned around, no emotion on his face

Arata held the gun in place, and chuckled, "Easy there Hattori, just taking extra precautions"

They were no more than 6 feet apart, the gun pointed straight at him. "Where is she?"

"Patient Hattori, walk forward" He did as he was told and soon found himself in a back alley. When Arata had stopped ordering his directions, Heiji called out "So where to now?"

Arata shook his head, signaling him to look ahead.

His whole body froze when he saw her.

"Ka-Kazuha...?" his voice was just below a whisper, "Kazuha!" He dashed towards her and fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her, but she didn't stir at his touch. Her body was frail, and her skin had lost its color, giving it a sickly pale texture. "No, Kazuha...you can't be.." his vision was blurred, hot streams of tears were running down. He bit hard on his tongue, trying to hold back a yell. He hugged her limp body, her smell was still there. It was then he noticed that his hand was unusually warm, when he looked up he sucked in his breath.

It was her blood. His eyes stared at the stab wound, it was barely just above her stomach.

"He he, I was right, this is way better than just telling you on the phone" His annoying voice echoed around the walls

Heiji sent him a death glare.

"Don't waste your time Hattori, look closely, she's still alive" he smirked

Caught off guard, he placed two fingers on her neck.

He sighed, he was right, there was a pulse, it was faint...very faint, but it was still there.

"Kazuha" he looked for a sign, but she laid still. _She's so weak...I have to get her out of here, there's still a chance!_

He looked back at Arata, _but how do I get rid of him!_

"...e..."

His heart skipped a beat, "Kazuha?"

Her eyes slowly opened up, but just barely. She could only squint.

"Kazuha!" she tried to move but failed.

"She's strong, I'll give you that. I was actually surprised when I caught up with her" Heiji changed his gaze to Arata, "She saw me ahead of time, and I was so sure she was gonna run, but she didn't" Heiji looked up questioningly

"I had that same look" he chuckled, "I ran towards her with the blade, expecting a fight out of her, but she just stood there, almost like she knew it was coming but didn't care. Now why is that?"

Heiji looked down at her, when he stared into her eyes, he saw a glimpse of sadness in them before she looked the other way.

"The way I see it, she was practically wanting me to kill her-

"SHUT UP!" his eyes turned with anger, "You're lying! Kazuha would NEVER do such a thing!"

"Aaah there it is" Arata smirked, "That look in your eyes, as if you want to kill, thrilling isn't it?"

Heiji ignored him and went back to caressing Kazuha.

"And that one too" his voice was slow, "That day when you were sending me to jail, I was filled with so much hatred! I wanted revenge on you, a million ideas ran through my mind on how I'd kill you, but when I saw the look on your eyes when that girl walked away, I went blank"

By then he had Heiji's full attention

"the way you looked at her...as if you longed for her. I wasn't sure so I decided to test my theory. That's when I told you I'd go after her when I got out"

Kazuha stared at Heiji as his mouth turned into a snarl

"You were infuriated!" he laughed out, "and realized you were very protective of her!"

"It was so obvious! I don't know how I missed it!"

Heiji growled, "What are you talking about."

Arata smirked, "and that's not even the best part!" He stared at Kazuha, "And the fact that you haven't even told her yet makes it even better!"

Heiji's whole body stiffened

"He's in love with you!"

Kazuha's eyes widen for a bit, but she sighed, she mustered up most of her strength, "it's...not...true..."

Arata stopped smirking for a second, but his eyes then lit up, "You're in love with him too aren't you?" He bellies out a chuckle, "This just keeps getting better and better!"

He then pretended to pace back and forth, Heiji's eyes never left him.

"So, Kazuha is it?" he didn't wait for her answer, "When you saw me with my blade, you looked as if you wanted to die"

Heiji cringed at the thought

"I'm guessing you told him how you felt and since you don't know that he's in love with you, he probably turned you down am I right?"

Both of them looked the other way, upon seeing this Arata smiled wickedly

"Now why would he lie?"

In her mind, she wanted to yell that it was because he didn't love her! That he only thought of her as a childhood friend and nothing more.  
>If she only had the strength...he'd know why.<p>

"Stop it"

His voice made both Arata and Kazuha stare at him. But Heiji's eyes were covered by his bangs.

Pleased with himself, Arata continued, "Unless..." Heiji's piercing eyes shot up, "You wanted to keep her safe"

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but Kazuha willed herself to stay awake, what did he mean?

"I mean you are in fact a big time detective; whereas you lock up criminals daily. So if one day, they wanted to get revenge and knew how much you felt about her" he stared down at kazuha, "she'd be in all sorts of danger just like now!...she's your weakness! I'm right aren't I!"

Kazuha shook her head, "...but..." she still couldn't believe it, could this criminal really be telling the truth? She looked up at Heiji, _it isn't true! _But he stared at her back, his eyes soft and regretful.

She couldn't breathe, so she closed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were dangerously close to falling.

"If you ask me, it's a sad love story really" He then shrugged, "Oh well, at least I did you the favor of telling her before she died" and again his smirk reappeared

Reality hit Heiji hard. Kazuha was dying, and who knows how much time she had left! He had to move her now!

Unwillingly, he let go of her and stood up. "Okay you got me Arata, now please, I'm begging you! Let me take her to the hospital"

Arata held up the gun, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen"

"Kill me instead! Just...just let me take her over there, then I'll come back and you can shoot me" Kazuha tried to get up and stop him, but she now had no feeling of her body and was utterly helpless. She tried getting Heiji to look at her and see that she doesn't want him to do this.

"I give you my word"

There was a long dreadful silence.

"No" Arata then pointed the gun at Kazuha

"NO!"

He pulled the trigger.

Kazuha closed her eyes, waiting for the dark to consume her. But when she didn't feel the bullet, she opened them and saw Heiji wrestling Arata on the floor.  
>Arata was just as surprised as she was.<p>

"Get off of me!"

But Heiji wouldn't budge. With everything he had, he fought him. He managed to get the gun out of his hands, but Arata still put up a fight.

He threw punches at his face, but when Arata kneed him, he let out a gasp and clenched his stomach. Arata stood up and smirked, he picked up a long metal pipe nearby and swung it at him. Heiji let out another yell, but quickly dodged the next.

He soon found himself cornered against a wall. Unable to move, he shut his eyes, waiting for the hit.

Arata smiled as he raised the pipe.

_BAM!_

Everything went quiet.

000

I know I know I haven't updated since forever! I'm so sorry for that! Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger as well...I just love leaving you guys guessing lol sorry

So thank you all who reviewed! Oh and thank you for those of you who have been following this fanfic =) means a lot to both HeiKazu and me!

Missjennifer54: actually in the NEXT episode lol

Mystery Fan: (Arata tries to run away while I hide behind a tree) lol thanks!

Random Person: who knows? maybe she will or maybe not

Ayumi Kudo: thanks for reviewing! =D

Agony: not all of it is sad =)

Green Eyes: RUN FOR IT! (Dodges a frying pan)

Unknown: Well...he's trying =)

HeiKazu: hahaha that made me laugh SO hard! Yeah I'm REALLY sorry about not updating sooner, i swear I never have any free time anymore =(

Honey Honey Honey: Wait for me! (Grabs a bazuka)

salimaran08: a little bit! he needs to suffer a LOT before Kazuha can ever forgive him I think lol poor girl has gone through enough ;)

Eryler Alien: hopefully things will go better for them =)

000

SO! ONCE AGAIN! Thank you guys for keeping up with this fanfic this whole time =D I'll do my best to update sooner!

ARIGATO!

Dreambee


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! So thanks for the awesome reviews! It makes every writer happy to read their readers' comments =D

You guys obviously want to read what happens next so here you go! Enjoy!

000

Heiji shut his eyes tight, waiting for the hard blow that he knew would surely knock him out, and maybe even kill him. He listened as the long pipe swung up, _this is it...I'm sorry Kazuha..._he sucked in his breath.

...

...

BAM!

His body flinched, but..._what the?_

He didn't feel a thing; no pain. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Arata starting at him with wide shocked eyes. Heiji's eyes followed the pipe as it fell out of his hands and down to the floor. It made a loud noise until it rolled towards his feet. When he looked back at Arata, he noticed that his shirt was slowly being drenched with blood and then he fell down and hit the cold pavement.

A small gasp behind Arata averted his attention and it was then he realized what had happened.

"I...I..."

"Kazuha" he breathed out as he rushed towards her. She was undeniably pale and his hand cringed at the touch of her cold skin. She quickly looked down at the gun held in her hands. "I..." she was trying to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Heiji snatched the weapon form her hands and wrapped his own over hers, trying to stop them from shaking.

"Kazuha look at me" he waited for her, "Look!" She stared up at him with fear, "Listen to me," his voice was soft and soothing, "you didn't do anything wrong, you did what you had to" He wrapped one arm around her, trying to comfort her, "He was going to kill us both..."

She nodded her head and blinked hard, forcing the tears to go away. "He...he was going...to kill you..." her words came out in shaky breaths, she tried to make them sound like she was okay, but somehow it turned out the other way. Instead she held onto him, but when she looked down she sucked in her breath.

"He-Heiji! You're bl-bleeding!" His left side of his stomach was red and it was then she recalled the shot Arata made with the gun...it was suppose to hit her and kill her, but she had closed her eyes. _He must have blocked the bullet when he knocked the gun out of Arata's hands..._

"Don't worry 'Zuha" he hadn't really bothered with the wound, but now he could feel the rising pain from his stomach, "It's just a bullet wound, not like I haven't had one of those before" he casually joked, earning him a glare from the girl in his arms

"It's not...fu...funn..."

Panic rose in Heiji as Kazuha fell limp in his arms, "Kazuha!" But by then she wasn't responding. He looked back at her stab wound and silently cursed himself for forgetting about how she was stabbed by the good for nothing criminal. She was barely alive when he found her so how she managed to get the gun and stand was beyond his belief.

With fear spreading through him, he cringed with pain as he lifted her onto his arms bridal style.

_You can't die Kazuha, you can't_

"Don't you dare do this to me" he whispered to her as he tried to reach out his cell. He swore as he realized he must have dropped it when he tackled Arata. After thinking it over, he decided that he couldn't afford to waste time. Kazuha needed to be in a hospital now!

000

With every step he took, he felt a burning pain spread inside throughout his body. He was loosing blood, but when he looked down at her, he somehow fought against the pain and kept going. It was late and hardly visible, but when a tall building with bright signs that had 'Hospital' written on them, he felt his heart pounding faster and adrenaline kicked in, giving him the strength to run.

"S-someone" he took a few steps past the door, his vision was blurring so he couldn't see the shocked expressions of the nurses and doctors in front of him, "please, help her" he blinked hard, willing the black spots to leave his vision

He then heard a man yell, "Well don't just stand there! Get these two some immediate attention!"

He felt light right after and realized that Kazuha wasn't in his arms and that he was now laying with four people surrounding him, he could feel a mix of panic and fear rise through him, "Wait! I-I have to be with her" he tried lifting himself up, but felt a strong hand push him back down, "I h-have to know i-if she's gonna be alright"

A voice unknown to him spoke out in an urgent tone, "First we have to take care of your bullet wound"

The thought of not being with Kazuha scared him, especially in her condition right now, "N-No" he tried to get up once again but this time he felt a needle insert him. _They're sedating_ me, he thought, "Please..."

His eyelids were closing fast, he then heard a nurse speak out, "She's in our intensive care right now, don't worry, we'll do our best to save her"

It was then that Kazuha's image appeared out of nowhere, "K-Kazuha?" she was looking at him with those deep green eyes, and then smiled. He managed to smile back.

Then everything went black.

000

Okay I know I know, it's a short chapter but I wanted it this way! The juicy stuff will be in the next chapter =D

Thank you Thank you Thank you for those awesome reviews! I love feed back =)

Ayumi Kudo: She's one of my favorite anime characters, she's strong and smart, plus she's really lucky that she has someone like Heiji...I wish I had a childhood friend, but since I move a lot I really don't see that happening. Anyways thanks for the review, although I kinda felt bad abt wat u wrote, but hey, I'm still glad I got one from you =) hope you liked this chapter!

Agony: We'll see what happens!

HeiKazu: No, sorry =/

Random Person: haha I think all of the readers here do

Green eyes: I do too, but hey, I'm glad he's gone now!

Mystery Fan: me: *sweat drop, "I think he's dead now" (you kill him again) "...Imma go now.." lol you'll have to wait and see, thanks for reviewing!

Honry Honey Honey: hahaha, I think he'd look hilarious in a mini skirt! I think I'd prefer him in a black v-neck with jeans or maybe in a tux lol

Unknown: let's just hope!

salimaran08: thanks! Yeah that was what people told me on my last fanfic, which was actually my first. I don't know, I love weird unexpected twists, oh and drama lol

Tigerlilly1997: Thanks so much! sorry, but I really like hearing back from readers, I'm glad you like it =D

Eryler Alien: haha really? that means it's good then, thanks!

Jazzy mire: thanks and no you don't sound like an idiot, I love these two! I really do wish Heiji would just tell her how he feels grrr (see, you're not alone lol)

Missjennifer54 : aww thanks! And I know...but hey, she really does love him, so imagine if he really did reject her? I would be heart broken too! Kay but maybe I wouldn't be willing to die, but Kazuha was already feeling horrible and Arata was just there at the wrong time =/

000

Thank you all again! I'll update as soon as I can! Please review some more! It would be gladly appreciated by me! lol

Dreambee


	18. Chapter 18

hey so sorry for the long wait =( it's been hectic around here, but finally have some free time now that I'm on break =)

Thank you guys for your last reviews!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: to those who asked why I put Kazuha in the hospital, I know, I hate the fact that I got her hurt since she's my top favorite anime characters of all time, but it's because she was already wounded earlier in the story and she can't magically heal, but don't worry =) she's strong!

Please enjoy!

000

(With Heiji)

"Looks like he's waking up"

"So it would seem"

Heiji stirred, he could hear the strange voices and tried opening his eyes, but his eyelids felt so heavy.

"Good morning Hattori, how do you feel?"

He opened his mouth, but coughed instead. "Here, take this" Heiji squinted and reached for the glass of water, realizing how dry his throat felt and savored the cold liquid. His vision was finally getting clearer as he could see the doctor and the nurse staring at him.

"You took a nasty hit to the stomach young man, but with plenty of rest and food, you should be better in about a week or two I'd say"

Heiji stared at them, dumbfounded. _What...?_

Then it all came back to him, "Where's Kazuha!" his hand had grabbed onto the coat of the doctor's as he pulled him closer. The nurse let out a shocked gasp and reached out to help but the doctor put up his hand as to signal her to stop. "It's okay" he said to her, and then turned to Heiji, "You're friend, she's-

"Right here"

Heiji's hand slowly let go of him as he stared at Kazuha. She stared back.

He let out a sigh of relief. She stood at the doorway, her hair wasn't in her usual ponytail so it was a little messy, like she had just woken up. As she started taking a step towards him, another nurse came in with an empty wheelchair.

"Miss, please, you shouldn't be walking"

Kazuha turned and smiled at her, "How many times do I have to tell you Akira? I'm really fine with walking"

"But your stitches may open!"

"If they do, you'll be the first to know"

Akira didn't look too sure, but she decided there was no stopping her, "Fine"

Kazuha turned back to Heiji, who was still staring at her.

The doctor cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Well, I'm sure you both would like to be alone" he ushered the other nurse to follow him, but stopped as he passed by Kazuha, "He'll need plenty of rest and food to regain his health"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure" she gave him a quick smile before he shut the door.

Heiji opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by her

"Ahou!"

He blinked.

She gave him a glare, "What were you thinking taking that bullet for me? You could have been killed!" he continued to stare at her, "Do you know how worried I was for these past three days!" she crossed her arms after letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Wait...three days? That's how long I've been asleep?"

Kazuha rolled her eyes, "Don't change the subject"

Heiji smiled, _same old 'Zuha_, he thought as he tried getting up, but was instantly pushed back. "You heard him, the doctor said you need to rest" Her voice was stern, earning herself a look of annoyance from him, "Yeah, and your nurse told you that you shouldn't be walking"

Kazuha's grip was firm, "I'd rather crawl then be seen in a wheelchair, you on the other hand-huh!

She lost her balance as she felt his arm around her, pulling her closer to him in a hug. She could feel his heart, beating inside his chest. She couldn't move away from his strong hold. "Hei-

"I thought I almost lost you 'Zuha"

At the sound of her nickname, she stopped her struggling and stood still. "I-I thought I almost lost you too..." she whispered as she slowly lifted her arms and pulled him closer to her. She felt him let out a sigh.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before she pulled away and told him to sleep.

"You need to get better so sleep"

Heiji groaned in annoyance, "I'm serious Heiji!"

"Fine" he lay back down and closed one eye, "Be here when I wake up okay"

It was more as a command then a question, but she just nodded as she sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room.

(A few hours later)

"We should still be at the hospital!"

Heiji zipped up his jacket, ignoring her

"Ahou!"

He turned around, "The doctor said I was fine"

"No he didn't! All you did was discharge yourself" She followed him through the night. Heiji looked back at her, smirking, "You know how much I hate hospitals, and as you can see, I'm perfectly capable of walking"

Seeing as how she would never get through to him, she decided to drop it. "Fine, but when you get home, you go straight to bed...hey! Where are you going?"

"WE are going out for a walk"

Kazuha caught up to him, "Where to?"

"I don't know, anywhere I guess"

Kazuha rolled her eyes. After a few minutes, Heiji stopped. Kazuha, who was following from behind, ran into him. "Why'd we stop?" She asked, while rubbing her head.  
>Heiji stayed still.<p>

"...Can I ask you something?"

She didn't like the sound of his voice, "...yeah?"

"He...told me something...about you..." she stayed quiet, she didn't have to ask to know who he was talking about.

"He..he said that when he..."

"yes?"

"He said you didn't move...that you acted like you _wanted_ to die..." he turned to face her, she tried looking into his eyes, but couldn't, so she turned away.

She then heard the hurt in his voice, "...why?" his voice was a little above a whisper

"I figured...that it would all go away..."

Heiji gave her a confused look, "What would?"

"She hugged herself, and whispered, "...it hurt too much"

His eyes suddenly grew wide, _she's been in pain this whole time...and it's my fault..._

"Kazuha.." he reached out for her, but she stopped him with a glare, "Now you have to tell ME something"

A little shocked, he nodded, "Sure"

"What he said...is it true?"

His body froze as he realized what she was referring about, "I-I don't know what you mean-

"Tell me the truth" she had already made her decision to ask him this the day she first woke up, "...was he right...?"

She looked down, she had also prepared for the worst...

"...yes"

She looked up at him, shocked.

"...I've been in love with you since we were little..." His eyes were soft as he looked into hers

"Then...then why?"

Heiji shook his head, "I'd hate myself if they hurt you, I have enemies all around and if they ever found out...I..I just can't let you get hurt, not again"

he looked down, letting his bangs cover his eyes

"AHOU!" his eyes widen in surprise as he felt her push him. Her eyes were filled with anger and hurt, "Did you ever even think about what I thought! Don't I have a say in this?" She rolled her fists into a ball

Heiji's eyes grew narrow, "There's nothing to say!"

He dodged a punch from her, "And why do you get to decide that!" He dodged another punch and grabbed her arms, "Because I'm the one putting you in danger!"

She pulled her arms free, "I'm in more danger from you than anyone else!"

They both stood still.

"What do you mean?" He reached out to her but she took a step back. He flinched with pain, but grabbed her hand, making sure he held on tightly.

Letting out a sigh, Kazuha let her hair cover her eyes, "What...what Arata did to me, I'd rather go through that a million times than feeling broken..."

He froze, it was like he couldn't breathe...

"If..If you really think that being with me will put me in danger...then I guess I can't stop you..." her voice was shaky, "...but just please leave me alone from now on"

_No...not again... _Tears started falling as he thought about not seeing her...is this really what he wanted? Memories of them two arguing, laughing and being there for each other started flooding into his mind. He had always imagined them two being together forever.

But if all that stopped...he felt himself breathing hard, his chest felt heavy and it hurt to even breathe_ ...was this what she felt? _

She slowly turned away, her hand slowly leaving his...

Panic rose inside him, and the pain was getting almost unbearable

"I..I CAN'T!"

Kazuha gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Hei-!

"I can't...I need you with me 'Zuha" she felt something warm and wet and gasped as she realized that he was crying. She managed to turn herself and face him. Her eyes softened as she saw that he was indeed crying.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by him.

"You win"

Before she could react, she felt his lips against hers.

It was sweet and gentle, and nothing compared to what she ever imagined.

He pulled back and found himself lost in her deep green eyes.

"I love you Kazuha"

He held her face in his hands as he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.

0000

Sooooooooooooooooo? What did you think?

Please review! =D

To HeiKazu: Is there a specific way you want me to end this fanfic? And yeah I know =) Kazuha wont get hurt in my next fanfic

Ayumi Kudo: lol thanks =) same here! There should only be Hei/Kazu and Shin/Ran pairings, that's it!

Unknown: yeah, sorry, I know what you mean =( I realized that a few chapters ago, but didn't know how to fix it, but I promise on my next fanfic I wont do that =)

Agony: That was the last time =) sorry

Green eyes: lol you're not the only one I'm sure =) I'm 16 and when I first read the manga, I had a little crush on Heiji's and Kazuha's love/hate friendship, wish I had a childhood friend ;) thanks for the review! hopefully I'm not still on your hit list o.0

Honey Honey Honey : hahahahahaaha where do you come up with these things? =D I would so wanna see that! lol

Mystery Fan: sorry for making you angry, but hopefully you're not still angry after you've read this chapter =)

Random Person: A bear? awww, should of killed Arata after that then =( sorry, guess Kazuha beat us to it =/ thanks for the review though!

Missjennifer54: hopefully you like this chapter =) please tell me your thoughts on it!

000

So thank you all for reading this fanfic, now it's up to Hei/Kazu to decide whether he/she wants to end it like this, or in a specific way =)

Please review!

Dreambee


	19. Chapter 19

hey guys! thanks for the last reviews =) they were great!

please enjoy!

000

None of them knew how long they had been standing there, but then again, they didn't mind. Her lips were warm and soft against his, no matter how many times he's imagined this moment, the feeling was nothing to what he was feeling now.

But to both of their dismay, the need of air increasingly grew.

He rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing hard. Several things ran through her mind while she was trying to think of what to say, but she still couldn't believe what just happened. "H-Heiji..." his eyes stared right back, they were soft and caring. He kept staring at her, marveling at how beautiful she was; he ran his fingers through her hair, something he's wanted to do for a while now, _it's so soft..._

Kazuha held in her breath, she didn't know what to do.

"Kazuha..." she looked up and noticed he then had a smile as he was staring at her, _those eyes...those dark green eyes..._they were one of her best qualities he thought, and recalled all the times he'd find himself lost by just staring into them. It gave him courage for what he was about to do next...

"I love you..."

He watched her reaction, she stood still, but her eyes got a little big.

"...I don't want you to be with anyone else but me 'Zuha, no other girl will ever have your green eyes" he wrapped his hand around hers, "your smile" he pulled her in closer, wrapping his other hand around her waist, "your deep care for others" Then, looking straight into her eyes, "I've never felt like this about anyone"

He watched her, waiting for a response. But when he got nothing, he began worrying. _Maybe I went a little overboard...? _

"Umm...Kazuha? Can you please erm, say something?" he let out a quick shaky laugh

She blinked. This wasn't the Heiji she knew, then, a thought occurred to her, _he's messing with me, that's gotta be it! _Feeling the anger rising in her, she ripped herself from his arms, noticing the shock and hurt look that was on his face. "Ahou! Don't play with me!"

He stared at her, she looked close to tears, _does she really think I'm just teasing her? _"Kazuha, I'm not!" he hugged her again, "It's you 'Zuha...it's always been you" he whispered to her ear. Kazuha was still scared, _but..._she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

She could feel him let out a sigh of relief, and couldn't help but smile. They pulled back to look at each other.

" I love you too Heiji" she laughed as Heiji let out a boyish grin.

"Good" he said as he pulled her in for another kiss, this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

000

(The next week)

"We're over here!" Ran and Shinichi smiled as they saw Kazuha waving back, and went to meet them half way.

"Ahou, you look pretty dumb waving like a maniac" Heiji teased, earning himself a nice punch to the stomach. "Oh, what? I couldn't hear you?" Kazuha innocently asked, "N-Nothing" Heiji gasped out, leaving Kazuha smirking.

"Hey guys! Long time no see? How you've been?" Kazuha eagerly asked, making the couple laugh. Ran was the first to speak up, "We're good, I'm helping my dad while Shinichi still goes running around solving cases...you know, the usual"

"And what about you guys?"

Kazuha was about to answer when she was cut off by him, "We're doing fine, 'cept this ahou isn't like you Ran, she follows me on every case!" Kazuha glared at him, "You always end up hurt, so I have to make sure you don't ahou"

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer, "Suuuure" he winked at her, making Kazuha blush a light shade of pink.

Ran awwed at them, "I'm so glad you guys are together" she turned to her boyfriend, "aren't they just the cutest!"

The Osakan couple both turned scarlet red this time, "R-Ran!"

She turned to them, smiling, "What? It's true!"

Shinichi laughed, "Let's just get something to eat"

Everyone nodded and started walking.

000

(At some cafe)

"Here you are everybody" The waiter said as he handed everyone their food. "Please enjoy!"

"Arigato!"

It was quiet, except for the sounds of them eating, but Kazuha was the first to speak up, "So, what's this new case I'm hearing about?" Shinichi raised his head up, "Apparently there's been a chain of murders linked together, actually Hattori, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to help?"

_Here it goes..._Heiji's eyes lit up, "Sure!" Kazuha laughed, _I knew it_

"Great, come over to Tokyo and I'll give you the details" Heiji grinned widely, excited at the sound of a new case. "Just make sure you be careful ahou" he turned around and nodded to Kazuha, "And here I thought you were gonna try to tag along" he teased

But she just shook her head, "Oh I'm going, but not with you" he gave her a confused look, "If it's alright with Ran, I'd like to spend the day with her while you two are off" she faced her, "Oh yeah sure! That would be great, we could go shopping and there's still some things we haven't shown you in Tokyo!"

"Then it's settled then! Can you guys come in maybe three days?"

"Sure!"

Kazuha stood up from her chair, "Well I'm gonna head off to the bathroom" Ran stood up as well, "I'll go with you!" The two smiled as they walked away, leaving their boyfriends behind. "So about the case-" Heiji started

"So how are you two doing?"

Heiji looked up and smiled at his question, "It's really been...great, I haven't been this happy since...well I don't know since" Shinichi grinned, "Like when we were just best friends, it was fun, but aggravating that I couldn't BE with her" an image of Kazuha appeared in his mind, "and now...I just can't get around the fact at how stupid I was for not telling her sooner about my feelings for her"

Shinichi nodded in agreement, earning himself a glare from Heiji

"...I want her to be safe, and we did talk about the fact that she may always be in danger because of enemies...it's still a big issue, but I.." he took a moment to find the right words, "I just can't imagine ever going back to just friends...know what I mean?"

He nodded, "Same here" he teasingly punched his arm, "Man, are you in love!" Heiji smirked, "I could say the same to you!" they both ended up laughing.

(In the bathroom)

"So? How has it REALLY been?"

As soon as the girls had entered the restroom, Kazuha was taken by surprise by Ran's questions. "It's amazing! I still think I'm gonna wake up one day and realize that this was all a dream" Ran giggled, "That's great! Oh I'm so happy for you two! You guys are the cutest couple!"

"If you ask me, it's Shinichi and you, my god he can't go more than two minutes without looking at you!" Ran blushed, "Well...it looks like the both of us finally got what we wanted" Kazuha nodded, "I can't imagine loosing him now"

Ran agreed, "The boys are probably wondering what's taking us so long, let's head back"

Kazuha followed her out.

After walking just 10 feet, two guys came up to them. They were sort of tall, light skinned and had on too much gel on their hair.

Annoyed, Kazuha asked, "Can we help you?"

One of them spoke, "I think I should be the one asking you that. How can we help YOU?"

The girls took a step back, "So what are two young beautiful ladies doing out here alone"

"That's none of your business, now if you'll excuse us" but the two grabbed each girl by the hand, "Hey wait, where do you think you're goin-HUH"

He wasn't able to finish because both girls had turned with an evil smirk. Kazuha flipped the man with her aikido while Ran kicked the other in the face with her martial arts skill. Everyone around them turned to look at the scene. The guys stood up, "Why you!" Kazuha and Ran got in their fighting stance. They came after them but were easily thrown against across the room by two other people.

Shinichi cracked his knuckles while Heiji grabbed one of them by the throat. "If you EVER come near my girl again or so much as look at her, you're gonna regret the day you even walked in the same room as her. GOT THAT?"

The man tried struggling out of his tight grip, but Heiji tightened his hold on him. Shinichi walked towards them, "Leave. Now!"

Heiji let go of the man and the two ran outside the cafe. "Let's get out of here!"

The guys still had on an angry face, but when they turned to their girlfriends, their look was replaced with worry. "You girls okay?" They both nodded, smiling as well. Ran gave Shinichi a hug, "We could of taken care of them you know" Kazuha ran up to Heiji, he caught her in his arms as she placed a peck on his cheek, "Yeah, but thanks anyways"

Heiji smiled to the girl in his arms, "You're gonna have to get used to it, I think I'm gonna be one of those protective boyfriends you know?" Kazuha grinned widely at the sound of 'boyfriend'

She laughed out, "Then I'll be the same to you"

"Oh really?" he said slyly as he came in closer. He was just inches from her lips when he heard, "Oi! Get a room would you?"  
>But smiled as he heard Ran punch him, "Shhh!"<p>

"Now where were we?" he whispered, to which she whispered back, "I think...you were about to kiss me"

"Oh yeah" he placed his lips against hers, enjoying the softness of hers against his. When she pulled back, she heard him say, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of this" she let out a small laugh, but her smile soon faded when they heard a bone chilling scream.

"Somebody help! Someone's been killed!"

Shinichi and Heiji's head shot up. Heiji let go and started running towards the person, but stopped and turned back at Kazuha.

"Kazu-

"Go, they need you" she said while smiling

He smiled back, "Thanks 'Zuha! You're the best!"

"I better be!" she called out while laughing

Heiji began running, feeling the adrenaline kick in.

_I love you Kazuha..._

000

Awww, well, this is the end! I'd like to thank EVERYONE who's followed this story and reviewed. Please also thank Hei/Kazu for this awesome fanfic idea! He/She is the best! =D

Author's note: New story coming up! I'm thinking of trying Heiji and Kazuha first meeting in highschool? Any thoughts? The title will be **Falling for you **  
>it'll be out in January...I think, maybe sooner =)<p>

Anyways, please review oh and thank you to the following:

Missjennifer54: thank you for following this fanfic =) hopefully I updated soon enough this time! lol

HeiKazu: thank you for this awesome idea =) hopefully I was able to make your story like you wanted it to be. Your idea on how to end it was great! I was kinda stuck and had no clud, but thanks to you, it turned out nice! So thanks for asking me to write this for you!

Honey Honey Honey: yeah, a lot of people said that =) sorry, can't help but love drama! but I promise not to hurt her in the next fanfic, if anyone, it's probably Heiji, but just a little, like a fall or something. Same here, especially Heiji though, he's so dense!

Ayumi Kudo: Same here! I love Heiji and Kazuha though, favorite couple of all time! Thanks for reviewing!

Agony: lol someone else said the same thing =) but she wont get hurt in the next fic, promise! lol really? same here even though I was the one typing that part up =D

Unknown: thanks =) hope you enjoyed the fic!

Mystery Fan: hehe yeah sorry about that =) thank you for reviewing!

Green Eyes: how come he gets you mad? well, dumb question, he gets me mad because he's too dense to realize his feelings for Kazuha -_- oh and glad I'm off it =)

Random Person: I know! I love being able to read all the different possibilities of how Heiji can confess his love towards Kazuha, or vice versa =D thanks!

salimaran08: yeah I know, but that's because I love drama, but it felt right to end it like this =) thank you for reading this story, hope you liked it!

000

So thank you all again! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays!

Dreambee


End file.
